Edward y Bella
by MelLutz L
Summary: Dos familias poderosas y además de eso rivales: los Cullen y los Swan, pero todo cambia inesperadamente: Bella y Edward se ven envueltos en un amor pasional y si un boleto de regreso, pero nada es para siempre y menos un amor tan pasional como el de ellos y Edward al verse acusado de un asesinato que no hizo, huye. ¿Volverán a encontrarse o todo quedara en el olvido?
1. Chapter 1

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, la historia le pertenece a William Shakespeare; yo solo me adjudico la adaptación de personajes y época.

*.*.*.*

_**Edward y Bella, época actual.**_

_**Capitulo I**_

En el pueblo de Forks, Washington, USA., dos ricas y poderosas familias, impulsadas por antiguos rencores y contantes luchas por ser las mejores concesionarias de vehículos importados del lugar, Vivian en continuas luchas.

Los parientes, empleados de sus negocios y cuantos pertenecían a cada una de las cas comerciales de autos rivales ostentaban colores e insignias de las familias; si se encontraban en las calles o cualquier lugar, pronto salían a relucir insultos y puños quedando heridos en cada bando.

Estas eran las reales familias Cullen y Swan. El pueblo de Forks estaba dirigido por el alcalde Michael Newton, persona a quien todos prestaban obediencia y respeto.

Cuando se producían los escándalos pertenecientes a cada una de las casas rivales, los habitantes de Forks tomaban parte a favor de unos u otros y las peleas se transformaban en verdaderas batallas campales.

En 2012 comienza la historia, se habían encontrado en las calles algunos empleados de ambas concesionarias y había empezado la gran disputa; pronto salieron a relucir insultos, golpes y ciudadanos no tardaron en acudir con palos y garrotes a defender a sus respectivos bandos, al grito de: – ¡Trae el garrote! ¡Duro! ¡Déjenlos muertos! ¡Abajo los Cullen! ¡Abajo los Swan! – la lucha se hizo general.

En ese preciso momento, entraron por la calle, Charlie Swan y su esposa: René Swan; por otro lado, Carlisle Cullen y la suya: Esmerald Cullen, más conocida por Esme. Al ver que sus servidores estaban dándose fuertes golpes, Swan y Cullen se lanzaron a dar puñetes, como los demás estaban haciendo.

– ¿Qué ruido es ese? – Rugió Charlie – ¡Venga! – Y lanzó una patada a un hombre que acercaba con claras intenciones de atacarlo.

– ¡Con el garrote! – gritó René pasándole un grueso palo de madera. – ¿Quieres tu pistola?

Carlisle al ver a Charlie gritaba: – ¡Tu, vil, Swan! – Señaló a Charlie antes de comenzar a caminar hacia él, uno de los que presenciaban la batalla llegó hasta él reteniéndolo por los hombros – ¡No me detengas! – gritó enfurecido.

– ¡Ya! ¡Basta! – Esme se plantó en su delante – no darás ni un paso más, Carlisle Cullen – y justo en el momento que ambos rivales iban a echar golpes, apareció por una esquina de la calle, el alcalde Michael Newton con su sequito de guardias civiles.

Se detuvo en medio de la calle y avanzando hacía los revoltosos, comenzó a nombrarlos por sus apellidos para llamarles la atención.

– ¡¿No pueden mantener la paz?! – El joven alcalde estaba hostigado de las disputas que habían entre las dos familias – ¿Quieren que un día de estos alguien salga mal herido con peligro de muerte o muerto? Recuerden que su familias también se involucran en esta guerra sin sentido – Ambos hombres bajaron la cabeza ante el regaño de Michael.

–Estában defendiendo el honor de la familia – intentó excusarse Charlie.

–Esto no es la época medieval, no estamos en el siglo XIII, donde se podía mantener estas guerras, ¡es el siglo XXI! – habló alto para que todos los presentes escuchen – Tres peleas distintas, nacidas de una vana palabra, en menos de una semana. Ambas familias, han perturbado la paz del pueblo; si vuelven a promover desordenes, cualquiera de los integrantes de las familias, incluido los empleados, ustedes irán a prisión y de esas no hay nadie quien los salve – amenazó apuntándolos con su dedo índice – Charlie, ven conmigo – ordenó – Carlisle te veo más tarde en mi oficina, y retírense todos antes que los meta en la prisión también. – las personas empezaron a dispersarse.

En silencio cabizbajo, todos se alejaron rápidamente.

El sequito de guardias civiles del alcalde reanudó su marcha y con él se fue Charlie Swan. Los únicos que quedaron en la calle fueron Carlisle Culle, su esposa y sobrino Emmett Cullen, pues Carlisle deseaba entrevistarlo para saber cómo había empezado la riña.

– ¿Quién ha empezado la pelea? – Preguntó – ¡Habla, Emmett! – El aludido saltó ante el grito de su tío – ¿Te hallabas presente cuando pasó o no?

–Estaban peleándose nuestros empleados y los del enemigo, antes de que yo llegara. Quise intervenir con intención de separarlos, cuando en ese momento llegó James insultándome. Mientras nos golpeábamos, venia más y más gente a pelear a favor de uno y otro, hasta que llegó el alcalde y nos separó – se explicó rápidamente.

– ¿Y dónde está Edward? – Preguntó ansiosa Esme – ¿Lo han visto hoy? Qué bueno que no se encontraba en la pelea – celebró la mujer.

–Tía – contestó Emmett – lo vi esta mañana muy temprano antes que saliera a la concesionaria, pero me esquivó y se perdió en el bosque.

–Así los han visto varias mañanas, paseando solo, apenas amanece, corre a su cuarto y se encierra en él, cerrando con seguro en las puertas y no sale hasta el crepúsculo. – Agregó Carlisle.

– ¿Sabes la causa, tío?

–No lo sé, tampoco nadie ha logrado descubrir – repuso Carlisle – sabes que Edward es muy reservado, ojala supiéramos que le sucede para ayudarlo.

– ¡Ahí viene! – Dijo Emmett al ver a su primo asomarse por la calle – váyanse, yo me encargaré de saber cuál es la pena.

Emmett salió al encuentro de Edward y con hábiles preguntas trató de saber la causa de la tristeza. Edward le confesó que estaba profundamente enamorado de una bella mujer, pero no dijo el nombre; después de hacer algunas reflexiones sobre el amor, se alejó de Emmett tan cabizbajo como había llegado, a pesar de que su primo lo había aconsejado que tratara de dejar de pensar en ella, que mirara a otras mujeres… pero fue en vano. Edward negando tristemente con la cabeza, se perdió de vuelta en la calle.

***.*.*.*.***

Mientras, en casa de los Swan, Bella, una bellísima mujer, de cabellos castaños, grandes ojos chocolates, esbelta figura, blanca como la cal, se encontraba en el jardín de su casa, sentada en el banco, haciendo unas cuentas que había llevado a casa, aunque su lema era _"no llevar el trabajo a la casa",_ esta vez se le hizo completamente imposible llevar a cabo su tradición pues, su padre le había pedido la auditoria de toda la concesionaria, por sospechas de que uno de sus empleados le estaba robando.

Sentada bajo un arco de rosas, muchos pétalos habían caído en su regazo, otros se desprendieron al soplar del viento y se habían enredado en su pelo.

Bajo las rosas, como estaba en esa hora crepuscular, el cielo se adornaba con nubes teñidas de rosa y oro, su serena belleza resplandecía. Se gentil silueta y delicados rasgos parecían coloreados por el crepúsculo dorado.

Una voz la sacó de la concentración donde se encontraba: – ¡Bella! ¡Hermosa Isabella! – bufó al escuchar como la había nombrado su nana Sue; ella odiaba su nombre completo por eso se hacía llamar Bella. – ¿Dónde estás? – la voz cariñosa sonaba cerca.

– ¡Aquí estoy! – Habló al aire, todavía clavada de cabeza en las cuentas – ¿Quién me llama?

–Tu madre te necesita, mi niña – La nana estaba frente a ella, con sus manos apoyadas en la cadera formando las orejas de una jarra y el ceño fruncido.

Rápidamente Bella se puso de pie, los pétalos se desparramaron a su alrededor ante el movimiento brusco que ella hizo, quedando algunos prendidos en su ropa. Avanzó hacia donde estaba su madre y haciéndole graciosas reverencias, burlándose de la que era reina de su casa, le dijo: – Aquí estoy, René – sonrió de manera inocente a la cara de enojo que había puesto su madre – ¿Qué deseas?

La nana se puso a su lado y le acaricio la cabeza, arreglándole la trenza que sujetaba sus cabellos, a la vez que le quitaba algunos pétalos de rosas que tenía en ellos.

–El asunto es este… – René se mordió el labio, pensando cómo hacer la propuesta que tenía en mente – ya sabes, Sue, que mi hija está en una edad _madura,_ va a cumplir veintiún años.

–En la víspera del otoño, cumplirá – asintió Sue – No he podido olvidarlo, Bella – dijo ante la cara de asombro de la muchacha – eres la mujer más linda que he criado. Si pudiera vivir para verte un día como una ama de casa, con familia y todo, se habrían cumplido mis deseos.

Bella entendió hacia donde iba a ir la conversación, esta había sido una emboscada de su madre y nana, planeada solamente por ellas pero dejo que la plática continuara, al paso que iba no conseguiría nunca un esposo por solo estar metida de cabeza en los negocios de su familia.

–Justamente, de eso iba a hablar. Dime, Bella ¿Sientes inclinación a casarte? – batió las pestañas esperando una afirmativa respuesta por parte de su hija.

–Para ser sinceros… – Bella mordió su labio – nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso, mamá – respondió ruborosa, jugando con un pétalo que había quedado en su mano descansando.

–Creo que es tiempo de pensar en matrimonio, otras mujeres de tu edad ya se han casado, yo misma te tenía, a tu edad. Para abreviar, Jacob ha hablado con tu padre acerca de la propuesta de matrimonio que piensa hacerte – la joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, nunca se imaginó que su mejor amigo iba a hacerle eso – ¿Qué dices? – Insistió René – Es de buena familia; apoderada con aristocracia en Inglaterra y muy rica, podrá mantener la concesionaria.

Y Bella lo había invitado, como invitado de honor a la fiesta que se realizará en una semana por motivo de su cumpleaños, también tenían una reunión planificada para esa noche con la familia de su amigo.

–Veré, mamá. No te prometo nada – salió por la tangente, sabiendo que su madre no la dejaría tranquila hasta que se decidiera afirmativamente a la propuesta de Jacob.

En ese momento, interrumpiendo la protesta de René, entró Rosalie, hija de la nana, trayendo un recado para la señora Swan.

–La familia invitada ha llegado – avisó, Bella hizo muecas aprovechando que su madre estaba dándole la espalda, Rosalie no podía decir una palabra más a causa de aguantarse la risa – el joven Jacob pregunta por ti, Bella – la aludida asintió – en el servicio hay caos, nadie sabe cómo servir.

–Vamos, Bella, los Black nos esperan – René cogió la mano de la muchacha entrando a rastras por la puesta del jardín.

Sue la vio perderse con una sonrisa de admiración en sus labios, Bella era la única que soportaba y aguantaba las locuras de René.

***.*.*.*.***

**¡Hoooola! Estoy por aquí con esta nueva locura, esta vez es una adaptación de Romeo y Julieta para la actualidad, muy aparte del fatídico final que tiene la obra, les aseguro que soy de los finales felices.**

**Gracias a mi amiga Lau que fue la de la idea y me está ayudando en los siguientes capítulos, dando ideas para adaptar y que quede a su gusto; y a mi Beta quien fue la que me ha apoyado con el summary.**

**Nos seguiremos leyendo en esta nueva locura que es de poco capítulos, doce para ser exactos.**

**Espero sus opiniones acerca de si les gustó o no.**

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**


	2. Chapter 2

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, la historia le pertenece a William Shakespeare; yo solo me adjudico la adaptación de personajes y época.

*.*.*.*

_**Edward y Bella, época actual.**_

_**Capitulo II**_

Era costumbre de los muchachos del pueblo asistir a un baile sin estar invitado, siempre y cuando las fiestas se hicieran con máscaras, y esta fue la forma que optaron Edward y sus amigos, Emmett y Jasper, para asistir al baile de los Swan, siendo ellos de la casa de los Cullen. Edward quiso asistir porque sabía que a ese baile iba a ir la hermosa Alice de quien se sentía plenamente enamorado, y los iban por acompañarlo, aunque para Jasper también era ver a su amada Alice, solo que los amigos no sabían que estaban enamorados de la misma mujer; esperaban confundirse con los invitados en el lugar, y con tanta gente, pasar inadvertidos.

A pesar del deseo de asistir a la fiesta para ver a Alice, Edward se sentía una extraña angustia y malos pensamientos venían a su mente, al dirigirse a la casa de los Swan.

–Temo que algo malo vaya a pasar, que ponga fin a mi vida – Edward quería regresar a su casa pero al ver la cara de sus amigos, dijo: – ¡Adelante alegres caballeros! – como si estuviera en los antiguos años, donde el dialecto era como el de un poeta.

– ¡Adelante! – dijo Emmett entre risas y los tres amigos seguidos de su chofer, partieron alegremente hacia la casa de los Swan.

La fiesta estaba comenzando, pero se advertía entusiasmo y alegría. La música sonaba invitadora y las parejas se deslizaban por la pista de baile. Charlie como dueño de la casa estaba en la puerta del gran salón recibiendo a los invitados, muchos de ellos llevaban antifaz o máscaras, así es que Edward y sus amigos fácilmente se colaron entre ellos.

Edward se quedó de pie apoyado en una columna, mirando a su alrededor, mientras Emmett se había puesto a coquetear con una de las mucamas y Jasper miraba secretamente a Alice. Al recorrer el salón con la vista, de pronto miró a Bella y quedó hechizado por su belleza. Ignorando quien era.

– ¿Quién es aquella mujer que esta de la mano de aquel varón? – le pregunto a un camarero al pasar por su lado.

–No lo sé, joven. No la conozco – respondió aquel hombre alejándose con la bandeja que llevaba.

Edward parecía hechizado y sin importarle donde estaba, y que era la casa de su enemigo empezó a hablar en alta voz.

–_Su hermosura parece que pende del rostro de la noche, como una joya inestimable en la oreja de un etíope! –_ comenzó a citar a Romeo en la obra de William Shakespeare, sabiendo que eso era lo que le atraía a las mujeres, la caballerosidad y la poesía. –_ ¡Belleza demasiado preciosa para la tierra! ¿Por ventura, mi corazón hasta ahora, amó? ¡Porque hasta este noche jamás conocí la verdadera hermosura! Acabando el baile, observaré donde se coloca y, con el contacto de su mano seré dichoso._

James, de la casa de los Swan, que pasaba a su lado le escuchó y al punto que reconoció en su voz el matiz de los Cullen. Se enfureció y se dispuso a buscar su arma para matarlo por la insolencia de haberse presentado en la fiesta. Cuando con el rostro sombrío se dirigía a buscar su pistola, su tío, Charlie Swan, lo intercepto para preguntarle donde iba con esa mirada enfurecida.

–Tío, es un Cullen, ha venido hasta aquí para burlarse de nuestra fiesta – dijo de manera airada.

– ¿Es Edward Cullen? – preguntó calmadamente Charlie.

–El mismísimo Edward – contestó confundido por la actitud del tío.

–Cálmate, James – palmeo su hombro – déjalo en pez, pues se está portando como un noble caballero. No quiero hacerle algún daño. Por lo tanto tranquilízate y aléjate de él.

–No puedo pasar por alto que entre los invitados haya un canalla – respondió furioso James.

– ¡Caramba con el hombrecito! ¿Quién manda aquí? – Enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos – ¿Tu o yo?

–Pero, tío…

–Eres un muchacho impertinente – lo retó – a mí no vengas a contrariarme.

–Me retiraré, pero ahora les parecerá dulce, vas a ver que se convertirá en algo más amargo que la misma hiel – respondió temblando con cólera James, y dando media vuelta se alejó furioso. Mientras en el baile, Edward se había acercado a Bella.

–_Si con mi mano, por demás indigna, profano este santo relicario, he aquí la gentil expiación: mis labios, como dos ruborosos peregrinos, están pronto a suavizar con un tierno beso tan rudo contacto. –_ Edward siguió citando a Shakespeare.

–_Buen peregrino –_ Dijo Bella siguiéndole con la frase de Julieta, pues ella se había devorado aquella obra algunas veces, más de las que recuerda –_ injusto hasta el exceso sois con vuestra mano, que en esto solo muestra respetuosa devoción; pues los santos tienen manos y enlazar palma con palma es el beso de los piadosos peregrinos de Tierra Santa_ – Edward quedó con la boca abierta al escucharla.

– ¿Romeo y Julieta? – Preguntó acercándose más a la joven – Primera mujer que escucho que cita la obra al pie de la letra. Excelente – la ovacionó.

–Sip – contesto con una risita, ruborizándose – He estudiado la obra._ Peregrino los labios se deben usar en oración –_ sonrió coquetamente.

–_Entonces, Santa adorada, dejad que los labios hagan lo que las manos no hacen, _rezarte para que no desfallezcas en tu fe y no cambies con desesperación – acercándose a ella, la beso cálidamente en los labios –_ Así mediante tus labios, quedan los míos libres de pecado –_ susurró en su oído.

Bella se quedó con los labios entreabiertos, sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar. A pesar de estar en el siglo XXI, donde todo es liberación y libertinaje, ella todavía creía en el amor a primera vista y podría jurar que ahora lo había encontrado.

–Mis labios se quedan con tus pecados – susurró de vuelta, sonriendo y muy, muy, muy sonrojada.

–Devuélveme mis pecados – volvió a besar sus labios.

La nana se acercó antes que Bella pudiera responder, hacía rato buscaba a Bella por orden de su madre, la que estaba preocupada por haberla perdido de vista.

–Tu madre te está buscando – le dijo respetuosamente.

– ¿Quién es su madre? – preguntó Edward viendo irse a Bella a toda carrera.

– ¿No sabes quién es su madre? – Preguntó Sue de vuelta, sorprendida – Es la dueña y señora de esta casa. – retiró su presencia que acompañó por algunos segundos a Edward.

Edward se enteró que aquella mujer que lo había deslumbrado era nada más y nada menos que la heredera del enemigo de su familia. Corrió en busca de Emmett, quien seguía acosando a la mucama, Rosalie y encontró a Jasper conversando animadamente con su ex amada, Alice, cosa que no le importó.

–¡Es casi el amanecer! – le dijo a sus amigos – Vayámonos, papá se va a enfurecer.

Y los tres jóvenes salieron de la fiesta. Bella quien los seguía con la vista, llamó a Sue para averiguar quién era ese joven que tanto le había _agradado,_ pero para disimular preguntó por varios de los otros invitados, hasta que por fin llegó a Edward que en ese momento atravesaba la puerta de salida.

–¿Y ese que sigue, ese que no bailó?

–No lo conozco – respondió su nana.

–Pues, ve a averiguar su nombre – la empujo – si es casado decidiré comprometerme con Jacob – susurró para si misma.

Sue voló a cumplir el encargo y volvió rápidamente, aun sofocada por lo rápido de sus movimientos.

–Se llama Edward y es un Cullen. El único hijo del mayor enemigo de la familia – dijo Sue apenas pudo volver a insertar aire a sus pulmones.

–Mi único y primer amor. ¿Por qué lo conocí en estas circunstancias? – se preguntó de manera apasionada.

–Vamos, salgamos, los invitados se han ido ya – la llamó la nana, y familiarmente tomó su brazo. Bella la siguió aun ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

***.*.*.*.***

**Hola, otra vez por aquí. He de confesar que me estoy divirtiendo con estos personajes. ¿A qué es lindo, encontrar un hombre así de poético y romántico en estos tiempos? … espero que les esté gustando la adaptación.**

**¿Qué tal si me dan sus opiniones? Es un gran entusiasmo el que tengo haciendo esto.**

**Subí mal el primer capítulo, estaba incompleto y se me fue un error enoooorme pero ya está corregido. Nos vemos el lunes a más tardar.**

**Les invito a unirse al grupo de facebook. Link en mi perfil.**

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**


	3. Chapter 3

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, la historia le pertenece a William Shakespeare; yo solo me adjudico la adaptación de personajes y época.

*.*.*.*

_**Edward y Bella, época actual.**_

_**Capitulo III**_

Para ambos jóvenes, comenzó un periodo de luchas y de penas. En ambos había prendido fuertemente la llama del amor, la enemistad de sus familias hacía de todo punto imposible el que se vieran o se encontraran en alguna parte, pero su pasión les prestó fuerzas y medio para inventar formas de hallarse.

Una noche, Edward dejándose llevar por su gran amor, saltó la tapia del jardín de la casa de los Swan. Sabía que si lo encontraban arriesgaba la vida, pero ante la idea de ver de lejos siquiera a Bella, este riesgo valía la pena, nada le importaba. Ya en el jardín dio algunos pasos y se ocultó tras unos arbustos.

La noche estaba tranquila y una luna clara iluminaba los contornos de las plantas y árboles. En la casa, todo estaba en silencio, más de pronto, en un balcón en el piso alto, se abrió una ventana y en ella se asomó Bella. Su rosto se veía empañado por una dulce tristeza y se quedó mirando a lo lejos como si escudriñara las tinieblas que se extendían mas allá, fuera del resplandor de la luna. Al verla, Edward sintió que el corazón le iba a estallar y se volvía loco con latidos desenfrenados.

– ¡Oh, mi Dios! – susurró viendo la silueta de Bella que era bañada por los rayos de la luna; ella tenía puesta una simple pijama que constaba de un short suelto y una top, casi, transparente. – ¡Que belleza ven mis ojos! Su hermosura es inigualable con ninguna otra en el mundo.

Bella creyéndose sola soltó un suspiro, poso sus codos en el barandal del balcón de su habitación, mirando la luna.

– ¿Por qué eres Edward? – Susurró al viento – ¿Por qué eres Cullen? – negó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ella que había encontrado el hombre al cual amar toda su vida, el destino cruel se lo arrebataba. – Si tan solo me juraras que me amas, dejaría de ser una Swan. – meditó en voz alta.

Edward al escucharla, dudó un momento si debía seguir culto o hacerse presente, pero optó por permanecer en silencio.

– ¡Tan solo eres el hijo del enemigo! – siguió hablando consigo mismo Bella – Ni siquiera te has involucrado en una de las tantas peleas que se han desatado. Esas que no tienen ni pie ni cabeza. Como deseo que tuvieras otro nombre y la misma esencia. De igual modo, aunque dejes de llamarte Edward Cullen, seguiría amándote como lo he hecho últimamente.

Edward yo no pudo resistir la tentación de hacerse presente y de hablar con su amada, así es que desde la oscuridad, oculto empezó a hablarle:

–_Te cojo la palabra. Llámame solo "amor mío" y seré nuevamente bautizado. ¡Desde ahora mismo dejaré de ser… Edward! –_ Él pensaba que lo que estaba viviendo era prácticamente lo mismo que vivieron Romeo y Julieta pero esta vez, él le pondría un final feliz, de eso estaba seguro.

Sorprendida y asustada de haber sido escuchada en sus reflexiones por alguno de los guardias de la casa, que todo le contaban a su padre, quedó en silencio por unos segundos, tratando de escuchar en la oscuridad. Pero esas citas, únicamente al pie de la letra de la obra de William Shakespeare, era de una persona que la había cautivado desde el día de su cumpleaños. Decidió seguirle el juego:

– _¿Quién eres tú, que así, envuelto en la noche, sorprendes de tal modo mis secretos? –_ no pudo evitar que una risilla se escapara de sus labios.

–_No puedo expresarte con un nombre quien soy –_ respondió Edward –_ Mi nombre, Santa adorada, me es odioso, por ser para ti un enemigo. De tenerla escrita, rasgaría esa palabra._

–Según por tu acento de voz – dijo Bella – ¿Eres Edward Cullen, ese que se cree Romeo?

–Si quieres llamarme Romeo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – pero ni lo uno, ni lo otro, si mi nombre mancha tu belleza.

– ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? – preguntó ansiosa Bella – las tapias del jardín son altas y difíciles de escalar, es una propiedad privada y tu sitio de muerte, considerando quien eres, si algún guardia o empleado de la casa llegara a descubrirte.

–Cuando uno está enamorado, nada es difícil, los muros desaparecen; el amor todo lo puede. – volvió a encogerse de hombros Edward. – estoy feliz de poder hablar contigo, mi hermosa Bella.

– ¡Iras a prisión si te encuentran! – Exclamó ansiosa – ¡Has cometido un delito!

– ¿Ahora eres de la justicia? – Se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa burlona – Diré que me invitaste a pasar a tu casa. De todas maneras tus oscuros ojos son más peligrosos que toda una corte de policías y guardias.

– ¡No quisiera que te vean aquí! – insistió Bella.

– ¿Sientes vergüenza? – Preguntó Edward – Si no me amas como yo te amo, prefiero que me encuentren aquí, no podría vivir sin tu amor.

– ¿Quién te guio hasta aquí? – preguntó curiosa Bella.

–_Amor, que fue el primero que me incitó a indagar –_ respondió Edward – para llegar a ti, me dejaría guiar hasta del mismísimo diablo.

Bella aún estaba aturdida por haber sido sorprendida por Edward pensando en voz alta sobre él.

–Te amo tanto o más de lo que me has declarado. Pudiera negar lo que he dicho meditando, pero no vendría al caso. ¿Me amas? Sé que me dirás que sí y yo te creeré. No quiero que creas que soy ligera pero si muy apasionada. – le dijo Bella, mirando hacia donde venía el sonido de aquella voz.

Si la luz diera directamente en su rostro, se podría ver el rubor virginal que baña sus mejillas, ya que ella nunca le había dicho esas palabras a un hombre. Con Edward no sabía en qué siglo vivía, ya que se portaba como un noble hidalgo de la antigüedad. Hombres así estaban muy escasos últimamente.

–Te juro por todo lo más sagrado…

–No jures por cosas que son variables, júralo por nuestro amor – interrumpió Bella.

–Aunque me has dado una alegría y no malogra esta noche, todo esto es demasiado simple, repentino y temerario. – Bella sintió pasos acercarse a su habitación. – ¡Buenas noches! Este amor habrá crecido cuando volvamos a vernos – le lanzó un beso, moviendo sus dedos al viento.

– ¿Por qué me dejas así? – preguntó Edward apenado.

– ¿Qué puedes lograr esta noche? – preguntó de vuelta Bella.

–Tu fiel juramento – respondió Edward.

–Antes de que tú me lo pidas, te lo entregué. – sonrió amorosamente.

–No te vayas, amor mío – rogó Edward.

– ¡Oigo ruido! – Susurró sabiendo que su galán la escucharía – ¡espera un momento! ¡Solo un momento! – Bella acudió al llamado de la puerta, encontrándose con su nana, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y a los pocos minutos estaba de vuelta en el balcón.

Durante su breve ausencia, Edward no sabía si había soñado o sería una dulce realidad. Al verla de nuevo, empezó a creer que todo era cierto y más al oír las palabras de Bella. – Te amo, Edward y buenas noches. Por lo tanto si tus palabras son verdaderas… ¿Estás dispuesto a casarte conmigo? No contestes ahora – interrumpió cuando Edward iba a abrir la boca – comunícamelo mañana, te enviaré una persona de confianza, le señalaras donde y a qué hora quieres la ceremonia. – escuchó un nuevo toque en su puerta. – ¡Ya voy! – gritó en repuesta y volviéndose de nuevo a Edward le dijo: – pero si esas no son tus intenciones, abandona tus galanteos. Buenas noches

Edward se iba retirando cuando Bella volvió a la ventana y lo llamó: – ¡Edward, Edward!

– _¿Es mi alma, que me llama por mi nombre? ¡Qué dulce y argentina suena en medio de la noche, su voz! –_ Y volviendo sobre sus pasos se acercó de nuevo al balcón; – _¡Bella, mía!_

– ¿A qué hora te enviare el recado mañana? – preguntó en voz baja.

– ¿No puedes enviarme un mensaje de texto? – enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

–Nop, perdí mi celular y tendré uno nuevo el lunes – respondió con una sonrisa de disculpas.

–A las nueve – Edward sonrió – En la fuente que está en medio de la plaza.

–No faltaré – asintió – hasta entonces.

–_Descienda el sueño sobre tus ojos y el descanso sobre tu pecho ¡Quien fuera sueño y descanso para reposar tan deliciosamente!... _Iré a casa de los Webber para hablar con el reverendo. – Cautelosamente se alejó para saltar de nuevo las tapias del jardín, antes que lo alcanzara la claridad del día que ya avistaba a lo lejos.

Bella recostada sobre su cama recordaba cada una de las palabras dichas entre ambos, sonrojándose furiosamente ante la pedida de matrimonio que ella, le había hecho a Edward.

***.*.*.***

**¡Hola! Dije que actualizaría el lunes, pero para que hacerlos esperar cuando tengo hasta el capítulo 8 resuelto, por eso les dejo la actualización hoy, no sé si podré mañana, sino hasta el lunes.**

**Gracias al Staff de FFRT que me regalaron una hermosa portada para esta adaptación, para Shades, mi beta, quien está ayudándome en cada cosa y dispuesta a colaborar y Karen, una hermosa amiga quien, también, me está alentando a que siga.**

**¿Les gusto o no? Por favor déjenmelo saber.**

**Si desean pueden agregarme a sus contactos al Facebook o pedir unirse al grupo (Aunque con el grupo estoy nula), los links están en mi perfil.**

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**


	4. Chapter 4

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, la historia le pertenece a William Shakespeare; yo solo me adjudico la adaptación de personajes y época.

*.*.*.*

_**Edward y Bella, época actual.**_

_**Capitulo IV**_

Christian Webber, reverendo de la iglesia anglicana a la que Edward pertenecía, era una persona bondadosa y muy aficionado a la medicina natural o yerbas medicinales.

Por las madrugadas antes de que saliera el sol, se le veía frecuentando los bosques, recogiendo yerbas y flores raras. Esa madrugada el reverendo Webber regresaba de su vuelta de recolección de yerbas medicinales, con una sesta en el brazo, cuando encontró a Edward, que lo saludó alegremente.

– ¡Buenas madrugadas, reverendo! – sorprendido el reverendo de este encuentro, ya que Edward era un joven que no acostumbraba a andar por las calles o bosques de madrugada, casi al amanecer; lo miró largamente y le preguntó a que se debía su despertar antes del gallo o si no se había acostado la noche anterior. Edward le confesó que así era, y que iba a él en busca de ayuda. Webber pensó que se trataba de su enamoramiento con Alice, de lo que Edward enseguida lo sacó de su error. El reverendo le pidió que se explicara y así lo hizo Edward, y en breves palabras le relató cómo había conocido a Bella y lo enamorado que estaba el uno del otro y que ambos necesitaban de su ayuda. Edward se dirigió al reverendo Webber con apasionamiento para pedirle que cuanto antes lo uniera en matrimonio con Bella.

–Sólo falta su respuesta, reverendo. Cómo, cuándo y dónde ya lo resolvimos y se lo contaré más tarde. Ahora ruego es que nos des tu palabra y nos cases hoy mismo. – le dijo Edward.

– ¡Cielo, Santo! – Exclamó el reverendo – ¿Qué cambio es este? ¿Tan pronto has olvidado a Alice? Pero ven conmigo, te ayudaré por una razón: porque esta unión puede ser provechosa, cambiando en puro amor y afecto el rencor en ambas familias.

– ¡Vamos, ya! – Dijo impaciente Edward – me importa saltarme las normas que moralmente se deben hacer.

–Despacio, muchacho – le dijo el reverendo riendo y palmeando el hombro del muchacho desesperado – _El que mucho corre tiene tendencia a caer – _Pero siguió los pasos impacientes que este muchacho marcaba.

Los amigos de Edward, Emmett y Jasper, de quienes se separó este sin despedirse, después de la fiesta en casa de los Swan, lo andaban buscando, pues tenían la costumbre de reunirse a desayunar en una cafetería de la plaza del pueblo, nadie sabía de él; ambos cambiaban sus noticias:

– ¿Dónde, diablos, esta Edward? – Pregunto Jasper a Emmett – ¿No fue anoche a tu casa?

–A la mía, no – respondió el corpulento muchacho – peor a la suya, he hablado con el mayordomo y me dijo que la cama estaba hecha esta mañana.

–Esa muchacha… – dijo Jasper desesperado de que su amigo se le haya adelantado en conquistar a su chica – ¿Cómo es que se llama? ¿Alice? – Se hizo el desentendido – Lo atormenta de un modo que acabará enloqueciéndolo.

–James, el sobrino de Charlie Swan, ha enviado un e-mail a Edward, tuve que revisar su correo por trabajo y allí me encontré con eso – contestó Emmett.

–Seguro desafiándolo – respondió preocupado Jasper – pobre Edward, dalo ya por muerto – negó apretando los labios – Edward no es muchacho de peleas.

– ¿Y quién es James para temerle así? – Preguntó Emmett tronándose los dedos.

–Karatequista de cinta negra. Es el mejor del estado. – Emmett sonrió burlonamente al escuchar a Jasper mencionar los logros de James – ¡Un maestro de primera!

– ¡Ahí viene Edward! – interrumpió Emmett, contento de ver aparecer a su amigo. Ambos lo recibieron con bromas alusivas a Alice, pues creían que en esos amores andaba Edward. Este no dijo nada para sacarlos de su error y les siguió la broma. De pronto, se acercó a ellos que conversaban en la plaza, la nana de Bella.

No estaba segura de saber cuál de los tres muchachos era Edward.

– ¿Podrían decirme dónde puedo encontrar al joven Edward? – preguntó al grupo.

– ¡Yo! – dijo aquel muchacho de verdes ojos, cabellera cobriza despeinada, de tez pálida y siquiera de metro noventa de estatura.

–Joven, le traigo un recado – Edward cogió a la nana y la alejó de sus amigos, quienes estaban soltando bromas acerca de que la tecnología no había llegado al pueblo, aun. Puso atención a las palabras que Sue le iba a decir. – Bella me ha enviado a en su búsqueda, pero antes de darte el recado quiero saber si son buenas tus intensiones con ella.

–Sue, – repuso Edward – dile a Bella que la espero en casa de Angela Webber, que vaya con pretexto de conversar con su amiga. Allí estará el reverendo Webber y nos convertirá en marido y mujer. Toma – agregó pasándole unos billetes – por tus molestias.

– ¡Oh, no! – Rechazó Sue – ni un centavo. – Edward regresó su mano con los billetes al bolsillo de su pantalón de tela – ¿Esta tarde, joven? – él asintió – Bien; ahí estará.

–Hazme un favor – pidió – ¿Puedes quedarte tras la tapia? En una hora mandaré a una persona de confianza, ella te dará unas cosas para que las escondas en un lugar seguro, así podré ver a Bella por las noches.

–Claro, joven – a lo que Sue se dio la vuelta se acordó de algo – ¿La persona que enviarás es de confianza?

–Mucha confianza – asintió – mándale saludos a mi próximamente esposa.

– ¡Qué Dios los bendiga! – la nana emprendió su camino hacia el carro que la estaba esperando a una calle.

Edward sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo, mientras caminaba por la plaza para ir a casa de los Webber, marcó a una de sus mejores amigas.

– _¿Hola? –_ le contestaron al otro lado del teléfono, una voz femenina pero adormilada y media ronca.

– _¿Cómo se encuentra mi amiga favorita? – _la alabó el muchacho, se escuchó un bufido al otro lado del teléfono.

– _¿Edward? ¡Hello! – G_ruñó la chica –_ Que no me haya ido de luna miel, no quiere decir que eres libre de llamar a interrumpir._

–Lo siento, Tan – se disculpó – Quería saber si me podrías dar la mano el día de mi matrimonio – se escuchó un ruido.

– _¡No es buena broma, Eddie! _– la voz de la muchacha era de desconcierto.

–No es broma, Ta – refutó el chico – hoy es mi matrimonio, quería saber si puedes ayudarme a preparar todo, es algo muy sencillo y necesito un vestido.

– _¿Quién es la novia? ¿Tu? –_ se burló la chica.

– ¡Ja! ¡Ja! El vestido es para Bella. Te paso a recoger, espero que tu esposo no se moleste.

Quedaron de acuerdo para verse en unos minutos, ella tendría que llevarle el vestido a Bella, ya que Edward quería que por lo menos tenga un bonito recuerdo del que se supone que es el mejor día de la vida de toda mujer.

Mientras, Bella se encontraba devorada por la desesperación y la impaciencia, miraba el teléfono de su escritorio atentamente, no había podido terminar de hacer su trabajo normalmente, como todos los días.

Miraba el reloj que parecía burlarse de ella, ya que, según Bella, las manecillas no se habían movido desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

Golpeaba la yema de sus dedos sobre el fino cristal que sujetaba su portátil, pasaba su mirada de hito en hito, entre el reloj y el teléfono.

El teléfono al fin sonó, desesperada apretó el botón del alta voz.

– _¿Señorita Isabella? –_ suspiró de desesperación, era una norma que todas las llamadas primero pasen por la recepción.

–Sí, Carmen. Pásame la llamada – no la dejó decir quién era, estaba muy desesperada como para esperar todo el trámite.

– _¿Bella? – _Suspiró al escuchar la voz de Sue, pasó sus manos por sus cabellos, sosteniendo el moño que se había hecho ese día. _– Angela Webber quiere que la visites esta tarde –_ esa era la señal.

Tenían que hablar en clave, ya que su padre gravaba cada conversación que se hacía por teléfono, en especial el de su hija.

–Está bien, Sue – contestó risueña, no podía creer que ese día su vida iba a cambiar, muchos podrían decirle que estaba loca, casarse de la noche a la mañana y con el hijo del peor enemigo de su familia pero eso a ella le valía un pepino, era su vida y así la quería – Gracias por el recado.

–_Mi niña, primero pásate por casa para que cambies ese aburrido traje de oficina, no iras a visitar a tu amiga con eso, ¿Verdad?_ – Otra clave, algo tenía planeado su nana.

–Estaré ahí después del trabajo, solo espero que Angela no se arrepienta de que le haga una visita – suspiró – nos vemos, nana.

Colgó el teléfono. En ese momento hubiese deseado poder planificar todo junto a su madre, pero ella estaría del lado de su padre y lo que menos deseaba era que él esté al tanto de su situación.

Trató de seguir sacando cuentas, daba y daba vueltas a las facturas que sujetaba con su mano pero los números eran como letras chinas para ella, su cerebro no procesaba la información, los números se distorsionaban.

Cerró de golpe su portátil, recogió las carpetas que estaban sobre su escritorio ordenándolas y guardándolas en una gaveta; suspiró mirando todo a su alrededor, la oficina que era suya desde hace tres años; inmaculadamente blanca, un gran ventanal donde se reflejan los árboles del bosque y de fondo la gran montaña, el sofá de cuero marrón junto a la mesa de centro con tres elefantes de vidrio soplado que le habían cautivado cuando visitó Venecia, cuadros que decoraban la pared desde el día que se inició la concesionaria a manos de su bisabuelo Charlie Swan I hasta la actualidad en la última fiesta que se había celebrado el aniversario donde estaba ella y su padre, Charlie Swan III; su oficina era como ella: sencilla.

Recogió su abrigo que estaba en el armario de la habitación, revisó si dejaba todo en orden, cogió su bolso, lo colgó a su hombro y salió.

– ¿Ya se va, señorita? – la interrumpió su secretaria.

–Sí, Carmen. Si mi padre pregunta por mi dile que fui a visitar a Angela que recién tuvo su bebé – sonrió y no dejo que la secretaria le conteste, ella ya iba entrando al ascensor del edificio.

Todo el camino de regreso a casa pasó pensando en lo genial que habían sucedido las cosas; habían tantas personas que quisieran estar junto a ella en ese momento pero ninguna se la merecía; Jacob la había traicionado pidiéndole un compromiso a Charlie, en vez de hablar primero con ella; René haría todo lo posible por retenerla, incluso irle con el chisme a su padre. Allí, con ella, las únicas que habían estado a su lado eran Sue y Rosalie, esta última le había ayudado a aplicar mascaras para suavizar la piel.

Llegó a la mansión, no se detuvo a saludar ni a preguntar, fue directo a su habitación, desde allí llamó a Rosalie quien estaba esperándola, le preparó la bañera con agua caliente y esencias relajantes, acomodó el vestido perla que tiraba más a blanco sobre la cama, unos pequeños zapatos del mismo color y un juego de joyas que las metió en una bolsita de terciopelo para que ella pueda ponerlos en el camino.

–Bella, esta mañana llegó tu celular – le informó Rosalie mirándola a través del espejo.

–Gracias, Rose – se mordió el labio. Su mejor amiga, porque así la consideraba a pesar de ser una mucama de su casa, sonrió y le indicó que se quede quieta para poder terminar de maquillarla. – Me gustaría que me acompañes – le pidió.

–Por supuesto – ella sonrió mostrándole un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos – es un honor.

–Te necesito para que me aplaques los nervios – le contestó Bella con la voz quebrada, apunto de llorar.

–Siempre te sostendré, lo sabes – Y la joven continuó arreglándole el cabello, dándole los últimos retoques.

Bella se miraba al espejo, no podía creer que la mujer que se reflejaba allí era ella. El maquillaje era sencillo, nada cargado. El vestido sobrio, color perla, tiras finas, top con pequeñas pinzas encontradas y una falda que salía desde abajo del busto, terminaba a la altura de la rodilla, finos zapatos de tira del mismo color del vestido, zarcillos sencillos con una perla colgando cada uno y una fina cadena de oro donde una _"B"_ colgaba de dije.

– ¡Estas hermosa! – La alabó Sue al entrar a su habitación – El joven Edward tiene buen gusto.

– ¿Edward? – preguntó asombrada, Bella pensaba que el vestido se lo había conseguido su nana.

–Él lo envió esta mañana – le contentó con una sonrisa – Espero que sean felices.

–Gracias, nana – la abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Edward y Tanya, junto a Angela terminaban de dar el último arreglo al patio de la casa de los Webber.

–Yo conozco una diseñadora de jardines – le dijo tímidamente Angela.

– ¡Oh! ¡Alguien que piensa con la cabeza! – Expresó dramáticamente Tanya – Claro, aparte de mí.

– ¡Llámala! ¡Llámala! – la apremio Edward.

Angela corrió adentro de la casa para llamar a su amiga, cruzaba los dedos para que ella acepte de última hora ayudar.

Alice, la diseñadora de jardines, llegó a los quince minutos, armadas con rosas ecuatorianas hasta el tuétano, rojo y blanco predominaron la estancia, también trajo un ramo de fresias para que adorne un poco a la novia.

Alice era una muchacha risueña, muy alegre e hiperactiva, apenas llegó puso a todos a trabajar, haciendo un pequeño arco de enredaderas sobre el lugar donde iba a estar el altar.

El reverendo le dio los últimos consejos a Edward, más porque lo había conocido desde niño y sabía que él no era impulsivo, así estuviera actuando a lo apresurado.

– ¡Llegó la novia! – gritó Alice desde adentro, haciendo que Edward salte y se ponga más nervioso.

Bella, en efecto se acercaba ruborosa, con un paso tan leve que más parecía flotar que caminar, saludó al reverendo con una tímida sonrisa.

–Vengan conmigo – todos se dirigieron a sus puestos, Edward junto a Bella en el altar y el reverendo frente a ellos. – Estamos aquí reunidos… – comenzó el reverendo Webber su discurso para darle la bendición y desearle éxitos en su próximo paso.

***.*.*.*.***

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy… Le he cambiado muuuuuchisimo a la obra, si Shakespeare estuviera vivo y leyera esto, se muriera.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, lo hago de todo corazón.**

**¿Les gusto o no? Por favor, déjenmelo saber, sus opiniones son muy importantes.**

**Ya saben, cualquier cosa a mi dirección en Facebook que está en el perfil.**

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**


	5. Chapter 5

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, la historia le pertenece a William Shakespeare; yo solo me adjudico la adaptación de personajes y época.

**Advertencia: Contenido sexual (+18), si no le gusta, por favor, abstenerse de leer.**

*.*.*.*

_**Edward y Bella, época actual.**_

_**Capítulo V**_

–… sin más que decir, los declaro: Marido y Mujer – terminó el reverendo – Puedes besar a la novia.

Edward con una sonrisa en los labios volteó a verla, las mejillas de Bella estaban coloreadas por el rubor de la vergüenza, solo una vez en su vida había besado a alguien en los labios y por ese simple roce de bocas su padre se escandalizó y la castigó, sin dejarla salir por una semana.

Ahora, ella no iba a besar a cualquier hombre, iba a besar a su esposo, desde ese momento ella había dejado de ser Swan para pasar a ser la señora Cullen, de Edward Cullen, no había hablado con Edward y esperaba hacerlo para poder planear cómo decir la noticia a ambas familia, sin que se arme un conflicto pero ambos sentían que haciendo las cosas juntos, todo se iba a remediar.

Edward acercó su rostro lentamente al de Bella, sintió su espiración acelerada, por la adrenalina del momento, miró fijamente a sus ojos, demostrándole cuanto él la amaba, prometiéndole luchar la batalla junto a ella y que sea lo que sea, estarían unidos, sintió el roce de sus labios que era como si estuviera acariciando un aterciopelado pétalo de una rosa, el aliento de ella, despacio y sin prisa fue apoderándose de los labios de ella, pero solo fue un beso, un beso inocente, el resto vendría después.

Los presentes ovacionaron y aplaudieron a la nueva familia que se había formado, para todos parecía mentira, que un Cullen y una Swan estuvieran unidos en matrimonio, los amigos de ambos se acercaron a felicitarlos. Rose abrazó ligeramente a Edward pero a Bella… casi la deja sin aire, la abrazó fuertemente, las lágrimas bañaban el rostro de ambas.

–Hola, soy Tanya – se presentó una chica de cabellera larga y rubia, parecía modelo, tenía un cuerpo espectacular – Amiga de este que está aquí – señaló a Edward – Felicidades, que sean muy felices, se lo merecen – la abrazó. Bella solo asintió porque los nervios no la dejaban hablar.

Edward en ningún momento se alejó de ella, poso su mano posesivamente en la cintura de Bella y de ahí no la movió.

Para Bella el tacto de Edward quemaba, sentía una electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Angela sirvió unas copas de Champagne para celebrar un poco, las pocas personas presente les regalaron muchos éxitos, felicidad, prosperidad… y al grito de _¡Salud!_, chocaron las copas para beber un poco la bebida.

– ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas? – le pidió Bella en un susurro a Edward, este asintió. Caminaron distraídamente un poco por el jardín para alejarse de la gente.

–Al fin eres mi esposa – Dijo Edward con una sonrisa de felicidad, haciéndola sonrojar, le robó un beso.

– ¿Cómo haremos? – pregunto curiosa.

– ¿Cómo haremos qué cosa? – Enarcó una ceja para luego echarse a reír – Entiendo, entiendo – suspiró – Si quieres nos fugamos en este momento – le propuso seriamente.

– ¡No, no, no! – Negó Bella – Dame tiempo, en una semana tendremos todo listo para irnos, vayámonos de aquí, no es necesario decirle a nuestras familias.

–Una semana – Edward achinó los ojos para sonreír y robarle otro beso – En una semana estaremos lejos de aquí… sí, sí podré alistar todo y conseguir un lugar donde vivir.

–Entonces quedamos en eso – Bella tímidamente se acercó a sus labios para saborearlos un poco más.

Regresaron al lado del jardín donde todos estaban reunidos conversando alegremente. Sue miraba a cada rato el reloj, pronto seria hora de la cena y aun ellas seguían allí.

Bella irradiaba felicidad por todos lados, no quería separarse de su amor pero eso era completamente imposible si requerían de efectividad para su plan. Apenada subió al lado del conductor de su auto, espero que Sue y Rosalie estén bien ubicadas para partir.

En el camino a la casa de los Swan nadie soltó una palabra, cada quien iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, al llegar bajaron del carro, en la puerta de entada las esperaba René.

– ¡Al fin llegan! – Dijo dramáticamente – ¿Dónde estaban?

–Fui a visitar a Angela – Bella se encogió de hombros – Hola, mamá – le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue directo a su habitación, no quería que nadie la moleste, sentía un vacío en su corazón, solo quería regresar el tiempo y quedarse al lado de su Edward.

– ¿Qué le sucede a Bella? – preguntó René al ver a su hija subir las escaleras cabizbaja.

–No lo sé – respondió Sue yéndose con Rosalie al lado de la cocina.

"Quizás Bella está sintiendo la necesidad de tener hijos" se dijo René al ver que nadie le iba a responder su inquietud. "Ver a su amiga siendo madre, se le alborotó el bicho" Volvió a hablar consigo misma.

Si quizás, tan solo quizás, esas cosas fueran ciertas ella debería hablar con su esposo para comprometer a Bella y Jacob, así ellos salvarían la crisis que están atravesando la concesionaria y ayudarían a su hija a cubrir el vacío de ser madre, que ella piensa que tiene.

Bella no sabe en qué momento se quedó dormida, sintió que alguien entro a su habitación.

–Bella – susurraron moviéndola, era murmuró algo no entendible y dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la persona que trataba de hacerla abrir los ojos – Bella, mi niña.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó con voz ronca.

–Tienes que levantarte, pronto él estará aquí y tú todavía estas durmiendo. – la reprendió cariñosamente la nana.

– ¿Quién va a venir? – preguntó más despierta.

–Edward – respondió la nana como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. – Tanya te envió esto – puso una bolsa sobre la cama. Bella curiosa y ansiosa por saber qué era la abrió, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se encontró con retazos de encajes formando un lindo y hermoso sexy camisón color perla.

– ¡Está loca! – Susurró Bella sacando los encajes de la bolsa – ¡No sería capaz de ponerme esto!

– ¡Esta hermoso! – dijo Rose sentándose al filo de la cama – Tenemos todo preparado, nadie interrumpirá su noche de bodas. – terminó diciendo, haciendo que Bella se sonroje furiosamente.

–Rosalie, deja en paz a Bella – la regañó Sue – nosotras nos vamos mi niña, Edward vendrá en cualquier momento, todos están dormidos. – apretó las manos de Bella dándole apoyo, cosa que Bella se había puesto roja como un tomate.

Ambas mujeres salieron del dormitorio dejando a la muchacha sola, ella estaba nerviosa, no era tonta para saber lo que sucedía entre una pareja recién casada o durante el matrimonio.

En ese momento deseo poder ser desinhibida, no tener temor hacer el tema que era tabú para ella: el sexo. Creía no poder llegar a altura de otras mujeres y que Edward, ahora su esposo, se marcharse en busca de otra o encuentre el arrepentimiento de haberse casado con ella.

Se levantó despacio de su cama, tomo entre sus manos el pequeño camisón, tratando de no avergonzarse por tener que usarlo. Si Edward le había hecho llegar el pequeño detalle era porque él deseaba verla vestida con eso, o bueno, semi vestida, ya que el encaje le llegaba hasta el comienzo de sus muslos, con una pequeña tanga que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Se depiló el cuerpo tratando de concentrarse en eso para poder olvidar lo que pasaría, acto completamente imposible porque no tenía en que más pensar.

Una vez puesta la lencería, cubrió su cuerpo con la salida de cama que combinaba con su pijama, se sentó en su tocador para retocar un poco más el maquillaje y pasar el cepillo por sus sedosos cabellos.

Tock…

Tock…

Se asustó al escuchar el ruido proveniente del ventanal de vidrio que daba acceso al balcón, vio una sombra pasar y a los segundos su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

_Edward _– nerviosa y con miedo a que se haya arrepentido de todo y anule el matrimonio que los había unido unas horas atrás, contestó: – ¿Hola? – se mordió el labio.

–_Muñeca –_ soltó un suspiro al escuchar la aterciopelada voz –_ ¿Puedes abrir la ventana del balcón?_

– ¿P-para qué? – preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el lugar indicado.

–_Solo abre la ventana –_ le contestó Edward, la sonrisa de tonto se podía notar al otro lado del teléfono.

–Está bien – abrió la ventana para toparse con un Edward.

Él vestía un jean oscuro, cazadora color negro y una camiseta de algodón blanco, se notaba, a través de la tela fina sus pectorales formados, haciendo que Bella suelte un inaudible jadeo.

–Hola, muñeca, otra vez – la saludo dándole un casto beso en los labios.

–Hola… – fue el poco saludo que Bella pudo decir porque un apasionante, exquisito y sabroso beso la interrumpió.

Ella abrió un poco los labios para darle acceso a su lengua, mientras tenía a Edward agarrado por el cuello y él estaba abrazado a su cintura, ambas lenguas juguetearon hasta que se quedaron sin aliento, odiando tener que respirar en ese momento. Pegaron sus frentes, respirando aceleradamente, tratando de recuperar aire, ambos sonreían.

–Te he traído la cena, – susurró Edward volviéndole a dar un casto beso – un pajarito me contó que no habías ingerido alimento, y no puedo permitir que mi esposa muera raquítica y de hambre. – con su dedo índice tocó la pequeña nariz de su esposa. Bella rio por lo bajo, mordiéndose el labio, los nervios no eran de gran ayuda en ese momento.

–No te hubieses molestado, Edward – refutó Bella, sin dejar de ser orgullosa, ya que no le gustaba que anden velando por ella.

–Eres mi esposa y no es molestia alguna. – Edward se acercó al balcón, cogió la sesta que había preparado para poder hacer una cena romántica.

Puso la sesta en el piso, dentro de la habitación, al pie de la cama. Con una sonrisa en los labios sacó un mantel de cuadros rojo con blanco, Bella rio al ver la ocurrencia de su esposo.

– ¡No te rías! – la apunto con el dedo y una pícara sonrisa bailando en sus labios – No es _la cena_ romántica pero me pareció bien comenzar nuestra nueva vida con una GRAN y maravillosa… ¡PIZZA! – sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

A decir verdad, Edward era así, loco, siempre salía con cada cosa… por eso las chicas se enamoraban fácilmente de él. Gracias que él había hecho la promesa de castidad y sabía respetarla que no había estado, íntimamente, con alguna mujer.

Sus detalles, sus ocurrencias, sus locuras, sus palabras de noble hidalgo, conquistaban a cualquier chica, era algo innato de él, él era coqueto por naturaleza, dejando a su paso chicas desmayadas por sus perfectas palabras y exquisito vocabulario.

Una de estas chicas había sido Bella pero a él, ella también lo había conquistado; su sonrisa ingenua, sus gestos, su piel, su inteligencia, su gracia, sus sonrojos, su mente virginal… todo, absolutamente, todo de ella lo había enamorado.

Ahora eran el uno para el otro y ambos estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse contra quien sea, porque ambos eran una sola persona, una familia de dos, sin padres, madres, hermanos, primos, abuelos y demás familiares secundarios, ahora ellos se tenía y juntos, de la mano, era su deber defender a su familia a su hogar que eran los corazones de cada uno.

Ayudó a Bella tomar asiento en uno de los cojines que había puesto en el piso para que ella se siente, sacó todas las cosas que habían dentro: dos copas, una botella de vino, pizza familiar, un florero con una flor roja -haciendo a Bella sonreír como tonta- y una bandeja llena de fresas con chocolate fundido.

Ambos en silencio se sirvieron las porciones de pizza, Bella no había pensado cuando hambrienta estaba, ya que iba por el tercer pedazo, comieron entre risitas, que iban y venían, por ambas partes.

Esas eran risas de complicidad, solo ellos eran capaces de ver el amor que rodeaba la habitación. Los ojos de Bella brillaban de felicidad, así tanto o más, como los de Edward.

– ¿Sabes? – Bella cortó el silencio – Si me dieran a elegir entre una boda, como la de las princesas, con pompos y platillos, y la que tú me regalaste… prefiero mil veces la nuestra, porque fue algo maravilloso, no necesité todo un país en la ceremonia para decirte que te amo y porque te amo, acepté hacer esto – señalo a ambos – para que nadie nos pueda separar. – Edward no resistió más y se lanzó a sus brazos para robarle todos los besos posibles.

–Eres perfecta para mi… – comenzó a decir Edward acariciando su mejilla con los nudillos de su mano – No existe ninguna otra mujer capaz que me haga hacer locuras. Te amo.

Se fundieron en un beso, dejando atrás las fresas y el chocolate, la pizza, las copas de vino, todo. Ellos solo querían sentirse, hacerse uno solo, formalizar su unión.

Edward pasó su brazo por detrás de las piernas de Bella para sostenerla y levantarla entre sus brazos, la depositó sobre la cama, mientras besaba el cuello de la muchacha, trataba de quitarle la estorbosa bata que tenía puesta, a lo que logró abrir la prenda, su garganta quedó seca, carraspeo un poco, estaba sorprendido viendo el hermoso cuerpo de su esposa.

Sus pequeños senos, su piel blanca que contrarrestaba con los encajes color perla que cubrían un poco, bajó un poco su mirada para toparse con la pequeña tanga. Todo en el cuerpo de Bella llamaba a ser devorado. Las mejillas se habían tornado de un color carmesí.

Ella se mordía el labio, mientras veía como Edward la observaba atónito, por un momento pensó que no le había gustado pero todos esos pensamientos volaron de su mente cuando escuchó a Edward decir _hermosa_.

Con cuidado Edward se posiciono encima suyo, dejándole un rastro de besos húmedos por la mandíbula, bajando por su cuello; besando y lamiendo, saboreando todo a su paso.

Las manos de ambos muchachos estaban helada de los nervios, ambos, sin saber, estaban con temor de arruinar algo.

Bella ayudó a Edward a quitarse la ropa, quedando solo en boxers oscuros apegados a su cuerpo.

–Edward, apaga la luz, por favor – pidió en un susurro. Edward fue hasta el interruptor y la apagó, era una buena idea, quizás así, podrían quitarse la vergüenza y los miedos para poder dar por finalizada la unión de ambos.

Terminaron de desnudarse por su propia cuenta, Edward volvió a posicionarse sobre Bella, ella sentía la erección del muchacho en su vientre y sentía que en cualquier momento, iba a tener una colisión, a causa del calor que sentía por dentro.

Edward sostuvo con sus manos las de ella, ubicándolas sobre su cabeza, abrió las piernas de la muchacha para tener mayor acceso y que ella pudiera estar bien.

–Relájate, Bella – le susurró al oído, mientras se ubicaba entre sus piernas – Sino te relajas, dolerá – le advirtió dándole besos.

Sintió el cuerpo de Bella relajarse un poco, aún seguía tensa, pero no tanto como antes. Bajó sus dedos al centro de ella para verificar que estaba húmeda, siseo al sentir su carne tan caliente, le dio pequeños movimientos a la clítoris de la chica, haciéndola, primero, saltar de la impresión y, luego, soltar pequeños gemidos, jugó un momento con sus dedos, lubricándola para que sea más llevadero el dolor, sintió el pequeño cuerpo de ella relajarse bajo él, después de su primer orgasmo, dejó que la muchacha pueda respirar un poco para luego, ir introduciendo su miembro de a poco.

Al comienzo fue doloroso para ambos. Edward entró finalmente en ella y esperó la señal que estaba lista para comenzar a moverse, pego su frente a la de ella, sonriendo y besando sus labios. Antes de mecerse en su interior la miro a los ojos y le dijo: _Te amo._

***.*.*.*.***

**¡Hello! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, es completamente sacado de mi cabeza. Ojala William Shakespeare no venga del mas allá para jalarme los pies, mientras duermo, por hacer su obra **_**todo**_** un caos. Ahora esto vomitando todo azúcar, flores y muchos colores porque, el fic que estoy próxima a publicar es muuuuuuuuucho dramatismo y nada 100% rosa, completamente distinto a lo que he estado escribiendo.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido, pidiéndole antes que me dejen saber si ha sido de su agrado o no, ya saben, las críticas ayudan a mejorar la creatividad.**

**Besos...**

**MelLutz (L)**


	6. Chapter 6

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, la historia le pertenece a William Shakespeare; yo solo me adjudico la adaptación de personajes y época.

*.*.*.*

_**Edward y Bella, época actual.**_

_**Capítulo VI**_

Los días fueron pasando, por las noches Bella y Edward se entregaban al amor y pasión que sentían ambos, se dedicaron a conocerse, planear su vida, buscar un lugar donde vivir, hacer transferencias de universidades, ya que Bella estudiaba Administración Empresarial a distancia en la Universidad de Seattle.

Todas las noches, enredados entre sábanas, buscaban una casa, un lugar donde podían asentar su hogar.

–Esta me gusta – susurró Bella emocionada, Edward suspiro de alivio, ninguna de las casas que vieron por internet le había llamado la atención, siempre tenían un pero – El jardín… ¡El precio! Con tus ahorros y los míos nos alcanza para montar un negocio y comprar nuestra casa…

– ¡No, no, no, Bella! – Ella lo miro asombrada, él le estaba negando algo – tus ahorros, son tuyos. Soy tu marido y tengo el deber de darte todo. – le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

–Pero yo también quiero aportar – Bella se quejó cruzando los brazos.

–Solo usaras la mitad, luego, te lo repondré – Bella sonrió acariciando el pecho desnudo de su esposo, se colocó a ahorcadas para besarlo y comenzar a hacerle el amor.

Terminaron saciados, cansados, sudorosos, extasiados y felices porque solo les quedaba un día para marcharse.

Edward se levantó sobresaltado con el sonido del despertador, miró a su lado y encontró a Bella dormida, acurrucada contra su cuerpo, sonrió acomodando un mechón rebelde de su cabello, atrás de la oreja.

Desde la noche de bodas ponían la alarma para despertarse antes del amanecer y que Edward pueda salir sin complicaciones, pero esta vez al parecer se habían olvidado porque los rayos solares atravesaban las cortinas del dormitorio. El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, iluminando todo el lugar.

Bella abrió los ojos cegada por la luz, sintió un fuerte movimiento a su lado, miro sobre su hombro para ver a Edward buscando su ropa, aun desorientada, con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó con voz ronca.

–Nos hemos quedados dormidos, ya mismo alguien viene a buscarte y nos puede encontrar aquí – Edward se agachó a recoger sus zapatos que estaba debajo de la cama pero levantó el rostro para ver a Bella riéndose a carcajadas, enarcó una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

–Tonto – le dijo entre risas –, hoy es sábado y mis padres a fueron a altamar esta madrugada – Edward formó una _"O"_ con sus labios.

– ¡Bandida! – le dijo sobre sus labios – ¡No me lo has dicho! – Fingió enojarse.

–Te lo dije, – Bella se sonrojo al acordarse el momento que le había informado de la ausencia de sus padres, en medio de gemidos, entre estocadas y estocadas – solo que creo que estabas ocupado.

Edward no pudo más y se lanzó sobre ella, llenándole de besos el rostro, amaba besarla, acariciarla, abrazarla, hacerle el amor y muchas cosas más.

Bella bajo a hacerle el desayuno, botando a la cocinera de la cocina para que no viera la sospechosa cantidad de comida que preparaba, subió y desayunaron en medio de mimos.

Sus ojos brillaban, sus sonrisas eran de cómplices, sus cuerpos se llamaban, sus manos no dejaban de tocarse, ni sus bocas de besarse.

Mientras en la plaza del pueblo, en una de las mesas de la cafetería, estaban cuatro jóvenes conversando animadamente de algún tema, sonreían, gritaban, las dos muchachas estaban emocionadas de algo que les decían sus chicos.

Emmett y Jasper estaban temerosos de algo, no sabían de qué pero tenían una intuición.

Ambos sabían que James los había descubierto en la fiesta de los Swan y que aún estaba enojado porque lo consideraba una burla y una ofensa, y más aún porque su tío, Charlie Swan, no le dejó sacarlos a patadas de la celebración.

–Tengo tiempo que no veo a Edward – dijo Emmett dejando una botella de cerveza sobre la mesa.

– ¿Edward? – Preguntó Alice confundida. – A lo mejor su esposa lo tiene ocupado – se encogió de hombros, despreocupada.

Jasper, quien estaba bebiendo su botella, escupió el líquido – ¿Esposa? – preguntó sorprendido.

– ¡Que va, Alice! – Emmett se rio, su primo ¿casado? – mi primo es soltero.

– ¿Estás hablando de Edward Cullen? – le preguntó Alice a Emmett.

Pero antes de que cualquiera pueda responder alguna palabra, se escucharon disparos, todos cayeron al suelo, debajo de la mesa.

James seguido de dos hombre más, lanzaban disparos al aire, al verlos escondidos y tratando de escapar, se acercó a ellos con paso ágil, empuñando su arma, apunto a Emmett y disparó, rosándole la bala el brazo del muchacho.

Jasper se acercó por la espalda de James, con el su arma en mano.

– ¡Detente, James! – le apuntó en la cabeza, James sonrió socarronamente y volteo, disparándole al hombro, haciéndolo caer al piso.

Antes de que James se acercara a Jasper, para seguir disparándole, él cayó al suelo, muriendo con un disparo en la cabeza.

Alrededor la gente corría alarmada para saber qué había sucedido, se escuchaban gritos, sirenas de ambulancias y patrullas policiales, jadeos de sorpresas, pero ni Emmett, ni Jasper podían poner atención a algo, ambos estaban heridos y casi habían muerto en manos de un desquiciado.

El charco de sangre rodeaba al cuerpo, empapándolo.

La ambulancia llego al lugar, uno de los paramédicos confirmo la muerte de James, la bala había cruzado el corazón, matándolo al instante.

– ¿Alguien vio algo? – pregunto el alcalde Michael Newton a las personas que estuvieron presente en la balacera.

–Emmett Cullen y su amigo Jasper Hale también resultaron herido – dijo un hombre – creo que vi a Edward dispararle, él con estaba con ellos en la cafetería pero luego apareció.

–Entonces, busquen a Edward Cullen y llévenlo a la comisaria – dio la orden el alcalde.

James era hijo de su hermana, la única hermana que le había quedado como familia y que tenía un par de años muerta, dejándole a su sobrino James como único familiar, y no iba a dejar que el asesino anduviera suelto, él tenía que pagar su condena.

Lo que nadie sabía era que Edward Cullen se encontraba en la cama junto a su esposa, ultimando detalles para poder viajar al día siguiente a un lugar distante de todo y que no estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía en la plaza del pueblo peor, de que se lo acusaba de un asesinato.

Un golpeteo insistente hizo que Bella y Edward se sobresalten. Él se puso un pantalón de deporte y camiseta de algodón, Bella se tapó con la salida de cama y camino hacia la puerta, haciéndole señas al muchacho de que entre al baño.

–¿Quién? – preguntó antes de abrir.

–Rosalie – escuchó la voz de la muchacha angustiada y se sorprendió porque era el día libre de ella.

–Pasa – le indicó que entrara al ver a su amiga temblar.

–Edward – susurró Rosalie al verlo salir del baño, un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios. – No has salido de aquí, ¿Verdad?

–No, he estado con Bella ultimando detalles – arrugo la frente al ver la desesperación de la chica en su rostro. – ¿Por qué?

–Emmett y Jasper están heridos y han sido llevados al hospital – Edward pasó su mano por el cabello, se sentó a ponerse los zapatos para ir a ver a sus amigos. – No puedes ir, Edward – dijo Rosalie – James está muerto y te están buscando porque la gente dice que tú fuiste.

Bella jadeó de la impresión, eso era imposible porque él había estado con ella todo el tiempo, no se había ido, ni movido del lugar.

Emmett quien era el consiente y no era tan grave su herida, fue interrogado por la policía.

–Ya les dije – explicó Emmett – Edward no ha estado con nosotros, James llegó insultando y disparando, no vimos quien disparó.

– ¡Es pariente de Edward! – Dijo el alcalde enfurecido – ¡No dice la verdad! ¡Lo está encubriendo!

– ¡Edward no lo mato! – Repitió Emmett – ¿Quién ha de pagar el precio de nuestra sangre? Nosotros también fuimos heridos.

–¡Pero están vivo! – Exclamo el alcalde – James está muerto.

El alcalde, que con esta muerte, además de enlutarse su propia casa, estaba realmente furioso. Se había desoído sus mandatos, se había asesinado a un pariente que él estimaba, así que les impondría un castigo ejemplar para que de una vez cesara ya la lucha entre esas dos familias que cada día provocaba incidentes dolorosos.

–Haré que les pongan un castigo tan fuerte que, ni el mejor abogado del mundo los salvará – amenazó antes de salir del hospital.

***.*.*.*.***

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo la actualización del día, espero que hayan disfrutado, mañana veremos que hará Edward.**

**Gracias a esas cuatro personas que me han dejado reviews, a los que han puesto en alerta y favoritos el fic.**

**Les gusto o no, déjenmelo saber.**

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**


	7. Chapter 7

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, la historia le pertenece a William Shakespeare; yo solo me adjudico la adaptación de personajes y época.

*.*.*.*

_**Edward y Bella, época actual.**_

_**Capítulo VII**_

Bella estaba en su recamara, esperando impaciente a que llegara la noche, para poder encontrarse con su marido.

Ignoraba todo cuanto había ocurrido después de que Edward saliera de su habitación para ir a su casa y ponerse al tanto de la situación. Asomada por la ventana y de pronto vio venir hacia ella a la nana; presurosa le salió al encuentro, porque esperaba que trajera noticias de la hora en la que partiría con su amado Edward.

–Hola, Sue – saludo, la nana asintió – ¿Traes noticias?

–Sí, noticia – dijo Sue con voz desabrida, sentándose al filo de la cama.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te retuerces las manos? – preguntó Bella preocupada por la actitud de su nana, esta no se había dado cuenta del gesto hasta que lo había mencionado la muchacha.

Y Sue empezó con sus lamentaciones medias palabras como era su costumbre, sin decir nada claro.

–Pero termina tus lamentos y dime qué ha pasado de una buena vez; ¡Por Dios! – la apremio.

–James ha muerto – Bella asintió cabizbaja, ya sabía la noticia pero según su pensar, él lo merecía por haber puesto en peligro tantas vidas en la plaza del pueblo. – Edward está a salvo, está en mi casa, en la reserva de La Push.

–Pero… ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Edward volvió a pasarse la mano por sus cabellos, dejándolos mas despeinados que antes – Tengo que presentarme, soy inocente.

–Eso lo sabemos, Edward – le repuso el reverendo – Tienes que huir mientras tu abogado demuestra tu inocencia.

– ¿Dónde iré, reverendo? – pregunto desesperado, una sola persona se cruzaba en su mente y esa era su amaba esposa: Bella – No puedo abandonarla, no puedo hacer eso. Ella es mi vida, me he vuelto nadie, sin ella.

El reverendo lo veía, comprendiendo esas palabras, si a él le tocaba vivir sin su esposa. Él preferiría morir. Entendía a totalidad esos sentimientos, los cuales, solo los pueden tener personas que están realmente enamoradas.

–Ella puede ir contigo – le propuso Webber – Sue tiene una casita en La Push y la ha puesto a disposición, ella hablará con los ancianos de la tribu y les pedirá que los protejan.

–No quiero ponerla en peligro – dijo Edward – pero tampoco quiero estar lejos de ella.

El reverendo le sonrió dándole apoyo, escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Edward corrió a esconderse pero al escuchar la voz de Rosalie salió de su escondite.

Rosalie había ido a entregar las llaves de la casa de su madre e informarle que los habitantes de la tribu estaban al tanto de la situación y que los iban a salvaguardar de cualquier policía de la zona.

–Tienes que irte solo, yo me encargaré de llevarte a Bella – le dijo Rosalie tranquilizándolo.

–Te dejo mi auto, nadie sospechara que vas allí. Ángela se ofreció a llevarte – dijo el reverendo.

Edward estaba muy agradecido con ellos, los apoyaron desde el primer momento y amigos así no se conseguían fácilmente.

René la madre de Bella estaba como león enjaulado, dando vueltas en medio de la sala, no podía creer que aún no hayan atrapado al asesino de su sobrino político, Charlie estaba junto a los policías, quienes habían hecho un allanamiento en la mansión de los Cullen.

Esme estaba llorando porque si los amigos de su hijo, decían que él no estaba con ellos era verdad, aparte que Edward nunca contaba con una arma, las detestaba, incluso él decía que prefería pelear a puño limpio. Carlisle tampoco creía de la acusación de su muchacho, ellos lo conocían bien, su muchacho era un joven noble, valiente, de buen corazón.

Bella lloraba, los padres pensaban que era por su primo y esta no se encargó de negarlo, necesitaba estar fuera de observación para poder irse con su amado. Solo rogaba que llegara rápido la madrugada para huir junto a él y ver que todo estaba bien.

Llegó la ansiada madrugada, Rose estaba ayudando a Bella empacar unas cuantas pertenencias; jeans, zapatos deportivos, botas, blusas, suéteres, abrigos, cazadoras, etc., estaban dobladas en un par de maletas.

Bella se asustó al ver al gran Emmett entrar a su habitación, por un momento dudó pero Rosalie se encargó de tranquilizarla y de informarle que él estaba de lado del amor.

–Yo sé que tu cuidaras de mi hermano – le dijo Emmett a Bella – Edward es un poco terco – sonrió con nostalgia – Nosotros nos encargaremos de demostrar su inocencia.

–Gracias – dijo Bella tímidamente – Lo cuidaré, lo amo tanto que no me importa huir, con tal que sea junto a él.

–Lo sé – Emmett abrazo a Bella, demostrándole cariño – Iré a visitarlos cuando pueda despistar a la policía.

Aprovechando que todos estaban en el funeral de James, bajaron las maletas por las escaleras, un auto estaba estacionado al pie de la casa, esperándolos.

Emmett guardó el equipaje en la cajuela y le dio un beso apasionado a Rosalie en forma de despedida, Bella se quedó sorprendida, no sabía de ese romance.

–No me has contado acerca de tu y Emmett – le dijo a Rosalie cuando estaban en la carretera a La Push.

–Pensé que te ibas a enojar – susurro viendo hacia adelante, sonrojada.

– ¿Por qué enojarme? Yo soy esposa de Edward – se encogió de hombros.

Para acortar los nervios se pusieron a conversar acerca de la relación de Rose y Emmett. Rose amaba cada cosa de él, aunque sea impulsivo y se crea Sansón queriendo a proteger a todos. También hablaron de la relación Jasper y Alice, que eran tal para cual y que ella siempre ha estado enamorada de él.

Rose se desvió del camino, entro por un terreno rocoso, que solo se veían marcas de neumáticos, un camino casi borrado, arboles por todos lados y oscuridad, solo la luz del auto iluminaba la ruta. Pararon en frente a una pequeña casita, por las ventanas se veía la tenue luz.

– ¡Ve! – la apremio Rosalie al verla impaciente y mordiéndose el labio en clara señal de querer salir corriendo en busca de Edward.

Bella no lo pensó mucho, salió del vehículo, dando grandes zancadas para ver a su esposo, quería saber y ver, con sus propios ojos, que él estaba bien, sano y salvo.

– ¡Aquí estas! – Dijo enterrando su nariz en el pecho de Edward, absorbiendo todo su olor – Te extrañe…

Edward rio haciendo su cuerpo temblar, él también la había extrañado e incluso estaba preocupado, muchos pensamientos se le cruzaron por la cabeza, incluido el que ella no quería estar al lado de una persona acusa de asesinato.

–Yo más, mi amor – susurró de vuelta enterrando la nariz en el cabello de Bella. – Voy a sacar tus maletas.

Edward salió saludando a Rose, quien no había bajado del auto, abrió el maletero para sacar las pertenencias de Bella. Retiró todo, cerró el capó, dando un golpecito, indicándole que estaba todo fuera.

–Gracias – le dijo a Rose cuando estaba agachado, viendo por la ventana del conductor, era una noche muy fría y la brisa del mar, que estaba cerca, se sentía en el aire.

–Cuídala – Rose arrancó el auto, dejándoles todo preparado para que sobrevivan una semana, como mínimo, ella era la que se iba a encargar del tema comida todos los fines de semana.

***.*.*.*.***

**¡Hola! Ayer no pude actualizar por motivos personales, pero aquí les tengo el capítulo.**

**Contestando a unos reviews:**

**Jazmin: Gracias por darme ánimos, nena. Da gusto leer reviews, es un gran incentivo porque nos podemos ir guiando, más, no escribo por la cantidad de review, lo hago porque me gusta, soy muy exigente con lo que leo y espero algún día llegar a explayarme de la manera tan hermosa como lo hacen mis autoras favoritas. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero seguirnos leyéndonos.**

**Gaby: Gracias por leer. Te aseguro que no será como el final de Romeo y Julieta, por eso mismo estoy adaptando, solo espero que William este tranquilo en el más allá jajajaja. Gracias, espero seguir leyéndonos.**

**Gracias a las personas que se dan su tiempo para leerme, a los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Gracias, espero no estar defraudándolos.**

**Nos leeremos el lunes, aquí es feriado y tengo planeado pasar con mi familia, ojala pueda conectarme los siguientes días para postearles las actualizaciones.**

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**

**P.D.: Los que leen Strong Support, espérenme un ratito más, por favor. Tengo terminado los capítulos pero creo que les hace falta algo y quiero editarlos, pero ahora no hay cabeza, tengo un problema personal un poco fuerte y eso me tiene por las nubes de preocupada.**

**Ahora sí, Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, la historia le pertenece a William Shakespeare; yo solo me adjudico la adaptación de personajes y época.

*.*.*.*

_**Edward y Bella, época actual.**_

_**Capítulo VIII**_

_Querida madre,_

_Cuando leas esta carta, yo estaré muy lejos. _

_Tuve que tomar la decisión de irme, no me dejaron ninguna alternativa, quise hablar con ustedes y me ignoraron, no crean que me haya portado como inmadura._

_Quería hablar con ustedes e informarles acerca de mi compromiso con Edward y decirles que él era inocente, ya que estuvo esa noche y parte del día conmigo en la habitación._

_Los Cullen, jóvenes, no tenían ninguna clase de rivalidad con los Swan pero James se encargó de buscarlos y atacarlos, aun, cuando mi padre se lo había prohibido en la fiesta de mi cumpleaños. Lamento mucho la muerte de mi primo pero más lamento la injusticia que están cometiendo con Edward._

_Te amo, madre y espero algún día puedas perdonar lo que he hecho, pero no me arrepiento de nada, si volviera a vivir, viviría lo mismo, sin cambiar un ápice._

_Me despido, cuida de mi padre y de mi Nana. Diles que los amo y que espero que también lleguen a perdonarme._

_Tu hija,_

_Isabella Cullen._

René arrugó el papel, la sangre le hervía de la rabia, ella sabía que si Charlie llegara a leer aquella carta, terminaría por convencer a todos que Edward era inocente, Bella era su niña consentida y no había nada que le negara.

– ¿Señora? – Llamó Rosalie inocentemente a la puerta de la habitación de Bella – ¿Bella? – llamó cuando nadie le había contestado, volvió a golpear con sus nudillos suavemente la madera.

– ¿Qué quieres, Rosalie? – la muchacha vio el papel arrugado entre las manos de René, rio internamente.

–El señor Charlie la espera en el despacho – le dijo suavemente.

–Tu sabes donde esta Isabella – Le dijo René a Rosalie como una afirmación.

–No, señora – contestó seriamente – Ella pidió que no la molestaran, aparte que fue mi día libre, yo me encontraba en la plaza cuando pasó lo del joven James.

– ¡Lárgate! – Gritó, haciendo que Rosalie salte del susto y corra hacia la cocina a ayudar a preparar el almuerzo.

René se acomodó sus ropas, limpió su cara que estaba bañada en lágrimas y salió de la habitación, planeando la explicación que le daría a Charlie acerca de la desaparición de su hija.

En el despacho del patriarca de la familia Swan se encontraba Jacob Black, dándole las condolencias a Charlie, estaba esperando el momento oportuno para poder darle su propuesta, él sabía que si jugaba muy bien las cartas Isabella seria su esposa en poco tiempo.

–Charlie, sé que no es momento de hablar esto – Charlie se enderezó en su silla, poniendo atención a las palabras del joven – pero me gustaría saber una respuesta acerca del compromiso con Bella.

–No tienes por qué hablar conmigo, muchacho – Charlie peinó su bigote – Bella es suficientemente mayor y responsable para saber darte la respuesta.

–Lo sé pero ella es un poco terca – sonrió, era momento de sacar su As bajo la manga – Aparte que me he enterado que _Vehicle' Swan_ está en duras situaciones.

Charlie sintió como una gota helada de sudor bajaba por su columna vertebral, él no podía hacerle eso a su hija, era como si la estuviera vendiendo.

–Bella se siente mal – interrumpió René en el lugar – Pobrecita, está muy deprimida por su primo, ellos era muy allegados, se querían mucho, James era como su hermano mayor.

–Espero que se le vaya pronto la depresión – dijo Jacob poniéndose de pie – Espero tu respuesta, Charlie, estoy dispuesto a pagar todas las deudas de la consecionaria. – le dio la mano y antes de que Charlie diga una sola palabra, salió, dejándolos con la despedida entre sus labios.

…

**Dos años después.**

Bella se encontraba sentada a la orilla de la playa, la espuma de las olas bañaban sus pies, era verano, había sido muy caluroso que prefería rodear el lugar para refrescarse un poco.

Acariciaba su pequeño vientre de cinco meses, recién le habían informado que esperaban un varoncito, Edward no había podido acompañarla por asunto de trabajo pero Emily, la chica que trabajaba junto a ella en la guardería comunitaria, se había ofrecido voluntariamente.

Analizaba como habían pasado los dos últimos años, habían creado un lazo indestructible y, aunque, todavía no podían demostrar la inocencia de Edward, su vida había sido normal; los habitantes los visitaban al comienzo para que no se aburrieran y la primera pelea que habían tenido, era cuando le ofrecieron a Bella poder trabajar en la guardería.

Edward al principio estaba asustado, no quería que algún pasante la reconociera y se la llevaran lejos de él, eso y su sobreprotección, llevaron unas que otras peleas, hasta que a Edward también le salió un trabajo en un taller automotriz que quedaba a una calle de la guardería.

Los primeros meses lo habían tomado como una luna de miel, pasaban todo el día en casa, viendo alguna película, acurrucados debajo de las mantas, amándose, cuidándose el uno a otro, haciendo sólida su relación.

Sintió un pequeño movimiento en su vientre, sonrió pasando su mano de lado donde había sentido a su pequeño bebé, Edward estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de tener un hijo pero tenía miedo que algo le falte al pequeño y poder darle lo necesario.

A veces el dinero era necesario entre ellos, no podían ir a retirar de algún cajero porque los estaban buscando y rastrearían enseguida para capturarlos.

– ¿Isabella? – una voz masculina la hizo regresar al presente.

–Jacob… – susurró asustada – ¿Qu-qué haces aquí? – la voz de Bella estaba temblorosa.

–Estoy con unos amigos más allá – señaló a un grupo de personas que se veían pequeñas de lo lejos que estaban – Vi en esta dirección, tu perfil se me hacía reconocido por eso he caminado hasta acá para ver quién era y me llevó tremenda sorpresa.

–Yo… – se aclaró la garganta – Estaba cogiendo un poco de fresco.

– ¡Oh, ya lo veo! – Ambos se veían nerviosos – Este… en Forks piensan que Cullen se fue secuestrándote.

– ¿secuestrándome? – Bella frunció el ceño, esa teoría era nueva, no la había escuchado. – Eh… no, yo… yo solo estoy aquí hasta hoy – susurró tratando de ser convincente, Jacob había sido su mejor amigo y sabia cuando mentía y cuando le decía la verdad.

–Este… me están llamando – señaló con la cabeza hacia el grupo de personas que coreaban Jake – Ummm… que te vaya bien.

–Gracias – Bella sonrió y se puso de pie, permitiendo que la tela de su blusa se ajustara un poco a al vientre, Jacob la miró sorprendido, se había imaginado de todo pero menos que ella este embarazada.

–Felicidades – susurró, trató estar normal, no mostrarse sorprendido porque si ella estaba embarazada y la había encontrado allí, era porque vivía cerca, la curiosidad lo carcomía, quería saber quién era el novio o esposo de la chica.

–Gracias. Eh… tengo que irme – le dijo, estiró sus labios en forma de sonrisa, recogió su bolso, lo guindo de su hombro, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el lado contrario del camino a su casa.

Bella llegó un poco agitada al paradero turístico, donde trabajaba Rosalie. No la veía por ningún lado hasta que la localizó en la cocina, se sentó en las mesas del restaurante a esperar que su amiga se acercara pero Rosalie no la había visto, más una muchacha que la ayudaba, sí.

–Hola, Bella – saludó la chica – Rosalie ya viene, está arreglando un menú para unos excursionistas.

–Hazme un favor… – Bella disimuladamente vio a la puerta de entrada y vio a un grupo de turistas jóvenes ingresar animadamente junto a Jacob. Su sexto sentido le decía que no podía confiar en él. – Dile a Rose que Jacob Black está aquí y que necesito que lo entretenga mientras voy por Edward al taller – cogió el menú que estaba sobre la mesa para no levantar sospechas – Entonces quedamos con la piza mediana pero me la envuelves bien para el camino – concluyó guiñándole un ojo.

–Enseguida, señora – contestó la chica con una leve reverencia, haciéndola rodar los ojos. Bella retiró su portátil del bolso, necesitaba enviarle un correo a Edward, esperando que aun esté trabajando en la computadora.

Vio un papel tirado en el suelo, con sumo cuidado se agacho para recogerlo, era la ecografía que le habían hecho ese día a su bebe, no pudo evitar la sonrisa estúpida que se formó en sus labios. Su bebe era lo mejor que le había sucedido en el mundo, aparte de su esposo.

–No tengo experiencias con las ecografías – Jacob habló a su espalda, Bella saltó del susto llevándose la mano junto a la ecografía, al lado izquierdo de su pecho. – Lo siento, no pretendí asustarte – se disculpó rápidamente – de seguro tu bebe será hermoso, teniéndote como madre de referencia, aunque no conozca al padre o ¿Si?

Bella trató de sonreír de forma natural mientras negaba – Gracias, Jac…

– ¡Oh! ¡Ya te vas! – Escuchó la voz de Rosalie y suspiró aliviada – Me mal acostumbras… Toma, tu piza – le tendió una bandeja plástica donde se podían distinguir los pedazos de piza – Prométeme que regresaras pronto – le guiñó un ojo – Le mandas saludos a tu marido y dile que no le perdono en la próxima que no venga – Bella la abrazó agradeciendo el gesto que estaba teniendo con ella.

–Disculpe – interrumpió la misma chica que le tomó el "pedido" – ¿Usted es la señora Isabella? – Jacob agrandó las orejas para escuchar el apellido pero desgraciadamente, para él, no fue pronunciado.

–Si – contestó Bella mordiéndose el labio.

–El chofer que la llevará a Seattle está listo.

–Gracias – susurró volteándose a darle la cara a Jacob, con Rose a su lado se sentía segura. – Fue un gusto haberte vuelto a ver, Jacob – intentó mostrar una amable sonrisa.

– ¿Estás viviendo en Seattle? – preguntó el muchacho desesperado.

–Nop, en Londres – sonrió – Un gusto volver a verte, adiós.

– ¡Oh! – Rosalie fingió sorprenderse, haciendo que Jacob la vea y pierda de la vista a Bella – No lo había visto, Jacob – el muchacho la quedó viendo con mueca de asco pero eso no fue ningún insultó para la rubia no detenerlo hasta estar segura que su mejor amiga esté a salvo de él.

Rose en la cocina había llamado a Emmett para que pase a recoger a Bella, quien al enterarse de lo sucedido arrancó de Forks a la reserva, diciendo que Rose se había sentido más y que iba a recogerla.

Bella soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando Edward subió al asiento trasero del auto de Emmett, las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro, justo, cuando pensó que todo iba a marchar bien, todo se desmoronaba consigo.

Edward la abrazó desesperadamente a Bella, enterrando su rostro en el cabello de ella, acariciaba el abultado vientre, sintiendo la alegría de su hijo hacia la presencia de él.

–Mierda – susurró Edward cuando Bella termino de contarle por donde se había encontrado con Jacob – darán pronto con la casa.

–Ojala se haya tragado el cuento de que vives en Londres – comentó Emmett preocupado por la situación de ellos.

–Conociéndolo… – Bella suspiró borrando sus lágrimas al sentir a su bebe alborotado, se acordó de la ecografía para aliviar el ambiente, la busco en su bolso, dio con ella y se la tendió a Edward con una triste sonrisa.

Edward emocionado vio la imagen, se había vuelto experto tratando de descifrar cada parte evolutiva del cuerpo de su hijo, a su punto de vista estaba completamente formado.

–Este hermoso – sonrió con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas.

– ¡Diablos! – Emmett le pegó al volante haciendo que la pareja se sobresalte del susto. – Nos están siguiendo…

***.*.*.*.***

**¡Hola! Feliz lunes… paso a dejarles la actualización, espero que la hayan disfrutado.**

**Muchas gracias a los que me leen.**

**Les gusto o no, déjenmelo saber.**

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**


	9. Chapter 9

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, la historia le pertenece a William Shakespeare; yo solo me adjudico la adaptación de personajes y época.

*.*.*.*

_**Edward y Bella, época actual.**_

_**Capítulo IX**_

Jacob fue a sentarse con su grupo de amigos, todos estaban animadamente conversando acerca de su día pero él estaba ido, su mente se había marchado con la castaña de cinco meses de embarazo.

Leah, actual novia del muchacho, se había dado cuenta de la precaria situación en la que volvió Jacob. Ella lo analizaba, veía la mirada ausente, el cuerpo tenso, el viaje a marte de su mente, todo, absolutamente, todo el cambio que pasó desde que había estado hablando con aquella mujer desde la playa.

El sonido del celular de Jacob lo hizo regresar a la tierra, busco en sus bolsillos hasta que lo encontró.

_René Swan_

Sorprendido, se disculpó con el grupo de amigos para contestar.

– ¿Hola? – Jacob escuchó un pesado suspiro al otro lado del teléfono, busco con la mirada a la rubia amiga de Isabella.

– _¿Dónde la encontraste? _– René había estado ocupada con su esposo al momento que le llegó el mensaje con la noticia de Jacob.

–En La Push – Jacob suspiró – La encontré en la playa, luego nos topamos en el paradero turístico, ese que trabaja la que era tu empleada.

– _¿Hablaron?_

–Si… hay otra cosa. – Jacob sintió una mirada fija en su espalda, volteo a ver que era su novia Leah la que tenía la vista fija en él.

– _¡Por favor, Jacob! –_ Gritó René, haciendo que el muchacho aleje el celular de su oído –_ Deja el drama a un lado. Dime de una vez cuál es ese suspenso._

–Está embarazada – soltó.

….

– ¡Diablos! – Emmett le pegó al volante haciendo que la pareja se sobresalte del susto. – Nos están siguiendo…

Edward y Bella se quedaron estáticos, miraron por el espejo retrovisor, efectivamente, un auto estaba a un par de metros de ellos.

–Emmett cinco kilómetros más adelante, viras a la izquierda, allí hay un camino – Dijo Edward mientras abrazaba a Bella.

Emmett hizo lo que su primo le había dicho, viró a la izquierda y el auto que estaba detrás de ellos siguió de largo. Él continúo el camino en el que se había metido.

Bella sollozaba entre los brazos de su esposo, que la tenía abrazada, apretándola más a su cuerpo, sentía su corazón martillear, escuchaba su respiración errada, no quería que él regrese a lo mismo, otra vez.

Anteriormente, pasaba toda la noche consolando a Edward por sus pesadillas, él rogaba que regrese con su familia, a casa, por miedo a que algo le pase. Bella luchó para que esa etapa termine y ahora regresaba, arruinando todo su arduo trabajo.

Emmett regresó a la carretera, siguiendo las indicaciones, fue por el camino que iba directamente a casa, dándoles opciones de donde poder pasar la noche hasta que ellos puedan encontrar un sitio seguro.

–Ya hice la reserva en un hotel de Seattle – dijo, luego de un largo silencio – mañana Rose se pasará a recogerlos e irán a buscar una casa, si requieren salir del estado, lo harán – Edward y Bella solo asentían de forma ausente

Bella sentía la boca seca, el estómago revuelto, el miedo invadía su cuerpo. Acarició el vientre como Edward estaba haciéndolo, tratando de tranquilizarse, por el bebe.

–Habrá alguien esperándolos – les dijo Emmett – ese alguien ha estado ayudando a que estén a salvo y que no den con su paradero.

Bella jadeo al ver el auto de su padre en la entrada de su casa, se asustó muchísimo porque si estaba él, también estaba su madre y seria completamente difícil de convencerlo de la verdad de la situación con ella como escudo.

Bajaron despacio, con pasos cautelosos se acercaron a la casa, la puerta estaba entreabierta y se escuchaban voces desde el interior, una voz era reconocida por Bella pero la otra, no. En cambio Edward sí había reconocido la voz e, involuntariamente, sonrió.

–Shhh – Edward trataba de tranquilizar el ritmo de la respiración que mantenía Bella, a la vez que él también intentaba estar en calma, cosa completamente imposible. – El otro hombre es mi padre – le susurró a Bella.

– ¿Tu… padre? – Trago grueso ante la afirmación de Edward – ¿Tu padre y el mío?

–Al parecer – le restó importancia con un encogimiento de hombros.

Emmett podía palpar la tensa situación que los rodeaba, pero él estaba rotundamente seguro que era lo mejor, sino, no hubiese expuesto a su primo y la mujer de este de esa manera.

–Ellos están al tanto de la situación – trato de impartirles seguridad –, no hay problema alguno. Si lo hubiera, no los traería.

Los hombres que los esperaban en la salita de su cómoda casa, estaban conversando abiertamente, el uno con el otro. No había ninguna enemistad de por medio, ambos limaron asperezas desde el primer instante que se enteraron la unión de sus dos, únicos, hijos.

–Es una buena noticia, Carlisle – Dijo Charlie completamente serio y con los nervios de punta por ver a su hija.

–Sí, es lo mismo que dije cuando Félix dijo del hueco en el expediente y con la declaración de tu hija, estaremos salvos. – Carlisle había atendido la llamada del abogado que llevaba el caso de su hijo, estaba exaltado por las buenas nuevas que se hicieron presente por la mañana.

–Quiero tener a mi hija cerca – Carlisle asintió ante el deseo de Charlie, él también quería lo mismo, extrañaba mucho a su hijo.

–Créeme que lo mismo deseamos en casa, tener a Edward cerca. – ambos hombres suspiraron con una sonrisa de nostalgia entre sus labios.

–Me acuerdo cuando estábamos en el instituto y nos juntábamos a escondidas de nuestros padres – Charlie y Carlisle habían sido muy amigos en su juventud, conocieron a sus esposas al mismo tiempo y juntos, pero la enemistad de ambas familias hicieron que se separen y sus corazones olviden la buena amistad que los unía.

–Aun me parece un sueño que nosotros hayamos caído en la misma miseria que odiábamos. – dijo Carlisle apabullado.

–Quien iba a imaginase que nuestros hijos se hayan casado a escondidas – la sonrisa de nostalgia iba y venía en sus labios.

–Esme prometió reprochárselo por toda la vida.

Escucharon unos murmullos venir de afuera de la casa, se levantaron de sus asientos, dejando a un lado la conversación que estaban manteniendo.

Primero ingresó Emmett con su porte amenazante, se paró cerca de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, todo un acosador. Sus músculos se hacían pelota en sus brazos por la presión que estaba ejerciendo.

Luego, después de unos diez largos segundos, entró Edward con Bella. Esta estaba agarrada del brazo de su esposo y se protegía con el cuerpo de él. Edward se paró, imitando la pose de Emmett.

Carlisle no pudo contener la sonrisa, al ver la manera sobreprotectora con la que su hijo siempre se había destacado, pero solo con las personas importantes de su vida.

– ¡Oh, por favor! – Charlie se quejó rompiendo el silencio y la tensión que se había instalado rodeándolos. – Bella, ven acá y déjame abrazarte – demando con una tierna sonrisa al ver los ojos chocolates brillar por las lágrimas retenidas.

Bella corrió a los brazos de su padre, cerró los ojos al sentir el abrazo protector de Charlie rodeándola, a pesar que Edward siempre se había mostrado sobreprotector, lo que ella sentía con ese abrazo era la sensación de seguridad. Las lágrimas caían por sus rostros.

–Hey – Charlie sostuvo la cabeza de su hija entre sus manos, con los pulgares le limpio las lágrimas. – Estás hermosa. Te he extrañado, Isabella

–Y yo… papá – inconscientemente Bella llevo una de sus manos a su vientre acariciando el lugar donde su pequeño se había movido.

– ¡Oh! – Carlie agrando los ojos sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, su pequeña estaba esperando un hijo y a él no le habían dicho nada.

Bella llevo una mano de su padre a su vientre, el pequeño niño estaba revoltoso al sentir a su madre muy emocionada, así que Charlie tuvo la oportunidad de sentir el pequeño movimiento de su nieto.

– ¿De cuánto estas? – susurró aun sorprendido.

–Hace un par de días entre a los cinco meses – le dijo con una sonrisa y con la mirada en alto, Bella estaba orgullosa de ella y nadie iba a arrebatarle eso.

–Voy a hacer abuelo y nadie me lo ha dicho – reprochó con una brillante sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. – ¿Cómo estás haciendo con el medico?

–Está todo en orden, papa – Otro hombre que le iba a salir con el mismo cuento. Suficiente tenía con Edward que se reprochaba todos los días lo mismo. – Aquí, en la reserva hay un excelente médico y él está atendiéndome desde el día que me dio la noticia.

–Pe-pero, Bella. Tú necesitas cuidados, alguien que este contigo, no sé por qué Edward te permite trabajar – le lanzó una mirada de enfado a Edward por permitirle tantas cosas a su hija. Sabiendo lo terca que podría llegar a ser Bella.

–No, no, no, no… no permitiré que me dejes ese problema aquí. Mucho he peleado con él para que vengas a alborotarle el bicho – discutió separándose de su padre y sentándose en un mueble individual de su sala.

–Si les falta el dinero, solo díganlo y nosotros les mandaremos – intervino Carlisle que estaba abrazado a su hijo.

–Enserio, señor Cullen…

–Dime Carlisle, ahora somos familia – le interrumpió.

–Ok – Bella asintió – no nos hace falta nada, estoy bien para trabajar, me siento inútil aquí en casa.

–Pero, Bella. Suficiente con el trajín que tienes aquí – Edward aprovecho la oportunidad para interferir y poder ganar la lucha. – aparte que me gusta llegar a casa y comer tu comida.

–Esos chantajes ya no van conmigo, Edward – repuso Bella enfadada – estoy embarazada, no enferma. – se cruzó de brazos, negándose a seguir peleando.

–Siéntensen, por favor – Edward señaló los modestos muebles que estaban disponibles a ser usados.

Él se sentó junto a Bella en el brazo del mueble, paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de ella, trazando figuras abstractas en el brazo de ella.

–Tenemos novedades de tu caso – Hablo Carlisle – Al parecer Laurent, uno de los que estaba con James, fue el que disparó y el hombre que te acuso fue un falso testigo, porque nadie en el pueblo lo conoce y solo ha aparecido para brindar declaraciones, que cada día se enredan más.

–O sea… ¿Pronto Edward estará libre de acusaciones? – pregunto Bella con el brillo de la esperanza en sus ojos.

–El hecho que Edward haya huido, lo pone en tela de juicio, aparte que René lo acuso de secuestro y todos en el pueblo piensan que mi hijo te tiene a la fuerza. – Carlisle miro como Bella se iba hundiendo.

–Eso no importa – dijo Charlie – Cuando Rose me contó la verdad, yo fui a retirar la denuncia alegando que te habías ido donde un familiar.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – pregunto Edward.

–Entregarte – Edward sintió como Bella se tensaba bajo su brazo, las palabras de Carlisle habían salido sin filtro.

***.*.*.*.***

**¡Hola! -Se asoma, tímidamente, por la puerta de entrada-, he tardado casi dos semanas en actualizar, tengo una buena justificación: Cambie de proveedor de internet y recién vinieron a instalar. Les dejo este capítulo y prometo actualizar a diario desde el lunes, solo faltan cuatro para el final.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que me leen, dejan su huellita en un review, ponen alerta y favorito.**

**Les gusto o no, déjenmelo saber.**

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**


	10. Chapter 10

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, la historia le pertenece a William Shakespeare; yo solo me adjudico la adaptación de personajes y época.

*.*.*.*

_**Edward y Bella, época actual.**_

_**Capítulo X**_

– ¡No! – Bella fue la primera en romper aquel silencio que se había instalado entre ellos, era un momento incomodo porque se encontraban con su familia luego de dos años y les llevaban malas noticias. Todos se quedaron en estado de shock al ver la reacción de Bella. – No, Edward – rogo sosteniéndose de la chaqueta de su esposo – No puedes hacernos esto.

Edward trato de sujetarla por los hombros para que recupere la compostura pero Bella se removió para encararlo, con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Edward hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la situación que se iba de sus manos.

–No lo haré – le aseguró – solo siéntate, piensa en el bebe. No te alteres – Bella, automáticamente, acaricio su barriga, arrepintiéndose de su precipitada reacción.

–Solo promételo – Edward asintió, él no podía negarse a ninguna petición que su esposa le hiciera. Si sus amigos supieran que de ser un _Don Juan_ pasó a ser un _Mandado_ por su mujer, tendrían suficiente material para el resto de su vida. La atrajo hacia él haciéndola sentar en su regazo.

–Nunca, nadie puede separarnos – le susurro acariciando el actual hogar de su hijo. – Tú y yo. Juntos. Siempre. ¿Recuerdas? – Bella enterró su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Edward, soltando un pesado suspiro – Como _Romeo y Julieta_ pero con nuestro final feliz.

Charlie y Carlisle veían la escena, ellos hicieron que sus hijos no se sintieran la presencia de alguien más. Eran ajenos a la demostración de cariño y se sentían felices, sus hijos habían encontrado a su alma gemela.

–Démosles espacio – susurro Carlisle levantándose para encaminarse a la salida.

Charlie veía con desosiego alejarse de su hija un minuto, después de dos años de estar separados. Pero él entendió que su hija ya no era la niña astuta, asustadiza y romántica que andaba brincando, suspirando y leyendo novelas. Bella se había convertido en una mujer de familia -la de ella propia- y pronto seria madre. Una hermosa madre y adorada madre. También vio que Bella no se encontraba sola, Edward estaba a su lado y la protegía contra todo, aparte que la mimaba en demasía.

–No debemos permitir que los separen – dijo Charlie llegando al lado de Carlisle – Siento que algo se nos escapa, un hueco donde está la respuesta.

–Sí, yo también siento lo mismo – Carlisle suspiró – Esme quiere verlo.

– ¿Le dijiste a tu mujer? – Charlie estaba atónito, él nunca le contaba a su mujer lo que sucedía, porque ella siempre tenía una objeción a todo.

–Esme sabe hasta del último negocio de la concesionaria – Carlisle metió sus manos en el bolsillo. El si se había dado cuenta que Rene, la mujer de Charlie, era algo reacia a saber de las andanzas de su marido, en asunto personal y negocio, al contrario que Esme, quien sabia hasta cuantos pasos daba durante el día.

–Bella siempre ha sido la que estaba al tanto, juntos analizábamos los presupuestos, todo. Nunca tomaba una resolución si haberme encerrado un día entero a discutir los pros y contras con Bella, hacíamos eso desde que ella tenía 17 años. Siempre fue una chica madura. – A Charlie se le aguaron los ojos ante los recuerdos – Cuando ella era bebé, llegaba de la concesionaria directo a su habitación, hablaba con ella y sus ojazos chocolates me miraban, le gustaba hablar conmigo, siempre ha habido comunicación entre ambos.

–Si – Carlisle asintió – lo mismo con Edward. Por eso te aseguro que ella está en buenas manos.

–Todo Forks decía que Edward estaba enamorado de Alice – Carlisle y Charlie rieron.

–Ahora Alice está casada con Jasper, el mejor amigo de mi hijo.

Edward se acercó a su padre y suegro, había logrado que Bella se duerma, no sin antes jurarle que toda decisión la iban a tomar ambos juntos.

– ¿Y Bella? – pregunto Charlie al ver al muchacho solo en la puerta de entrada.

–Se durmió – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia – hoy ha sido un día duro para ella. Jacob Black la encontró en la playa y luego en el paradero turístico donde trabaja Rosalie.

– ¿Jacob Black? – Pregunto alarmado Charlie – con razón que no ha dejado de llamar a Rene – susurro para sí mismo. – Tienen que ir a Forks, ahora. Pueden quedarse en la casa que está en la calle trasera a la concesionaria, colinda con el bosque y nadie sabrá que están allí, ni se lo imaginarían.

–Le prometí a Bella tomar decisiones juntos – Carlisle y Charlie asintieron con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Entraron a la casa, el frio estaba colándose y necesitaban algo caliente. Edward encendió la calefacción y camino a la cocina a preparar café. Buscando el café molido por los estantes, se acordó que Bella no soportaba el café y se habían hechos amigos del chocolate caliente. Carlisle gozaría de una taza humeante pero no estaba seguro si a Charlie le gustaría una.

–Ehhh… – se rasco la nuca un poco incómodo – Aquí no tomamos café, Bella no soporta el olor y solo hay chocolate… ¿les gustaría una poco?

–Claro – Carlisle asintió.

–Por supuesto. No hay nada mejor para un día amargo que un chocolate dulce – Charlie sonrió infundiéndole confianza, Edward asintió para encaminarse hacia la cocina a preparar el chocolate.

Vertió un poco de leche en una olla, unas cuantas especias y el polvo del chocolate.

_Con el dolor del alma, iré a despertar a Bella. Se acostó sin comer y un chocolate con galletas de sal y queso, sería lo mejor. –_ pensó.

Salió de la cocina hacia la dirección de los cuartos, pasó por uno pequeño que estaba pintado de blanco, con una cuna blanca en el centro, algunos muñecos y juguetes en los estantes, entró a buscar el álbum de fotos que habían comprado un día en las cabañas de la playa, allí habían puesto las ecografías de su hijo, su padre y su suegro estaría contentos de verlas.

Después de recoger el álbum fue a la habitación que ambos utilizaban, en medio de la cama estaba Bella, estaba en posición fetal, fuertemente abrazada a su barriga. La respiración era pausada, indicando que estaba en un descanso profundo.

_Mejor no –_ dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto. Bella necesitaba descansar.

Regresó a la sala, allí les dejó el álbum donde aparte de las ecografías estaban fotos de ambos, a pesar de estar huyendo, la pasaban bien, el amor que se tenían los mantenía alegres.

En la cocina busco unas tazas, el paquete de galletas de sal, queso crema. Vertió las galletas en un plato tendido, en un pequeño pocillo puso el queso crema, ordenó todo en una charola y camino hacia la sala, sirviéndoles las tazas con chocolate humeante a las dos personas que estaban embelesados viendo las imágenes de su hijo.

–Yo quiero chocolate – los tres hombres voltearon a ver a Bella, que estaba parada en la entrada a la sala con un pijama de franela puesto. – lamento la ropa pero me sentía incomoda – susurro sonrojándose.

–No te preocupes – Charlie sonrió haciéndose un lado para que Bella se siente allí. – Toma, tú tienes más apuro que yo – le tendió su taza con chocolate.

–Gracias – susurro enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de su padre, volteo a ver a Edward quien la miraba divertido, le saco la lengua en un acto infantil.

Emmett y Rosalie llegaron a los pocos minutos, pasaron una tarde-noche agradable, recordando viejos tiempos o hablando acerca del futuro y cuan mimado iba a ser el pequeño que aún no tenía nombre.

.

.

.

– ¿Seguro que cogieron esta ruta? – pregunto Rene a Jacob, entraron por un terreno rocoso, donde pareciera que los carros no pasaban por allí.

–Estoy seguro, incluso Rosalie entro por este camino – Jacob apretó los dientes, Rene lo estaba exasperando con tantas preguntas.

–Primero tenemos que asegurarnos – René vio por la ventana, el camino estaba nublado por la neblina pero aun así a la distancia pudieron distinguir una casita con las luces encendidas y algunos autos parqueados afuera.

Bajaron del carro en silencio, tratando de no hacer ruidos, desde la casa provenían murmullos alegres y risas. Rene se detuvo en seco cuando logró distinguir la voz de su esposo, Charlie.

– ¿Newton? Te envié las coordenadas de donde nos encontramos, hemos dado con el paradero de Edward Cullen.

–En este momento estoy movilizando a la policía – dijo el alcalde de Forks – no entiendo como estuvo tan cerca y nunca, nadie se dio cuenta.

Jacob sonrió con sorna antes de contestar: – Porque estaba muy resguardado y no te imaginas de quien.

René se aventuró a mover la perilla de la puerta de entrada, rogando que la hayan dejado abierta. Casi grita de júbilo cuando la puerta cedió y abrió sin ninguna complicación, incluso, sin ningún chillido.

– ¿Jacob? – Susurró lo más bajo que pudo – ¿Jacob? – volvió a llamar cuando este no le prestó atención.

–_En el carro dejé las bolsas – _dijo Rosalie acercándose a la puerta de entrada, René estaba estática, no había logrado mover un musculo para no ser vista. –_ Te va a gu… René._

***.*.*.*.***

**¡Hola! Antes que nada, pido disculpas por no actualizar ayer, problemas del sistema.**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo. Nos seguiremos leyendo, prometo subir mañana.**

**Solo faltan 3 capítulos y el epilogo.**

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**


	11. Chapter 11

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, la historia le pertenece a William Shakespeare; yo solo me adjudico la adaptación de personajes y época.

*.*.*.*

_**Edward y Bella, época actual.**_

_**Capitulo XI**_

Rosalie calló abruptamente ante la presencia de René, intentaba abrir la boca para dar alguna señal pero a duras penas le salió el nombre de aquella mujer, en un susurro.

– ¿Qué pasó pequeña, Rosalie? – René se adentró más en la casa, Rosalie reaccionó a tiempo para alcanzar a sostenerla del antebrazo.

–Tu no vas a ningún lado – le dijo con los dientes apretados. – Allí adentro hay una terrible situación con tu hija, por lo menos entiéndela, está embarazada.

René se soltó del agarre de Rosalie, quedando cara a cara – A ella no le importó su familia, ¿por qué importarme a mí? – miró hacia la puerta de entrada, donde dos patrullas policiacas estaban estacionadas, sonriendo con sorna y burla.

–Piensa en Bella, ella no se merece esto – Rosalie prácticamente le rogó a la mujer, rechinó los dientes cuando René negó con la cabeza.

Los policías entraron mostrando la orden de allanamiento hacia la propiedad, Rosalie intentó correr detrás de los oficiales para poder hacer el último intento pero estos estaban rodeando a Edward con algunas armas apuntándole.

– ¡Bella! – Edward gritó al ver a Bella desvanecerse en los brazos de su padre – Me… me entrego pero, por favor, mi mujer está embarazada, no hagan escándalo, eso la alterará.

Un oficial lo esposó mientras otro le leía sus derechos, escoltado, y con algunas pistolas apuntando hacia su cuerpo, caminó al coche patrulla. A su lado se situó Jacob Black quien le guiñó un ojo, haciéndolo enfurecer.

– ¿A dónde lo van a llevar? – Le preguntó Michael a uno de los policías.

–Tenemos orden de llevarlo a la comisaria. Tiene que rendir las declaraciones correspondientes.

–Está bien – Newton asintió – Me encargaré de hundirte, Edward Cullen.

Edward no le respondió, su padre, Carlisle, le había recomendado que trate de no caer en las tentaciones, que se mantenga de oídos sordos. El abogado iba a ir directo a la comisaria, para defenderlo.

…

– ¿Bella? – Rosalie pasaba un pedazo de algodón empapado de alcohol, intentando despertarla.

Al poco tiempo Bella comenzó a recobrar la consciencia, pero no abría los ojos, las lágrimas se desbordaban por ellos. Los recuerdos de ver a Edward esposado la estaban sobrellevando, ella no quería despertar si él no estaba a su lado.

_Lo prometiste… lo prometiste. Prometiste no dejarme sola_. – su mente le recriminaba al hombre por no poder cumplir su promesa. Dejándola sola, así ella se sentía. Sola.

El médico le inyecto un calmante para que pueda dormir, el bebe estaba siendo monitoreado.

…

Edward estaba sentado en medio de una sala, donde solo estaba una mesa y un par de sillas. Un policía intentaba hacerlo confesar pero él solo decía que era inocente.

Michael Newton estaba eufórico porque no le daban la paliza que él había pedido para Edward, ya que su abogado y el comisario, amigo de Charlie, se encontraban presentes.

–Vuelvo a repetir – gruñó el oficial con los dientes apretado y las manos hechas puño, apoyadas sobre la mesa – ¿Tu disparaste sí o no?

– ¡No! – gritó Edward dando un puñete en la mesa, haciendo que todos los presentes salten del susto. El abogado le indico que se controlara, porque las cosas podrían ser peores. Por Bella y por su hijo, Edward respiró hondo antes de abrir la boca, temía que si no lo hacía, en cualquier momento iba a soltar una cantidad considerable de blasfemias. – No… yo esta con Bella – susurró bajando la mirada.

– ¿Testigos?

– Por la noche Sue Clearwater y su hija Rosalie me guiaron hacia la habitación de Bella, pasamos toda la noche juntos y parte de la tarde e incluso ella no me dejó ir al hospital a ver a mi primo.

–Oficial – entró un policía interrumpiendo la declaración – Han encontrado a los otros dos tipos que estaban con James Swan y al supuesto testigo.

–Claro – el oficial volteo hacia Edward – Esto no queda aquí, invéntate otra cosa más creíble. – salió de la habitación.

…

Lo primero al entrar a la habitación donde daban las declaraciones los detenidos, el oficial distinguió a tres hombres, cuchicheando entre sí.

El primero era un moreno alto, con el cabello hecho rastras, vestido como vagabundo.

El segundo hombre o mejor dicho, una mujer vestida como hombre, de pelo rojizo, enmarañado, los rizos se escapaban de la gorra.

El tercer hombre, cabellos rubios, la ropa que traía era andrajosa.

–Jefe, hemos hecho las pruebas de balísticas.

– ¿Resultados?

–Son ellos.

***.*.*.*.***

**¡Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza de este fic; avisé por Facebook que me iba a tardar por motivos de trabajo, universidad y formateo de disco duro.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, cortito, pero hasta aquí llegó el drama de ambos. Nos leemos pronto.**

**¿Me cuentan qué les pareció? Gracias.**

**Besos…**

**MelLutz (L)**


End file.
